Après tout ce temps
by mower
Summary: Un séjour à Poudlard. Une rencontre avec Draco Malfoy. Des meurtres incriminant les Mangemorts. Pour Harry qui avait quitté le monde magique, remettre les pieds dans celui-ci va s'avérer fort mouvementé. Ça ne résume pas très bien l'histoire. La suite dans "Recommencement".
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Il tourna et retourna la lettre entre ses doigts. Ce n'était qu'un simple bout de papier, qu'une simple invitation et pourtant il avait l'impression que la feuille lui brûlait la main, comme si elle était imprégnée d'acide. Il la posa sur la table basse devant lui pendant plus de cinq secondes, avant de la reprendre dans sa main pour la faire de nouveau tourner entre ses doigts. Ce manège durait depuis plus d'une heure, en fait il avait commencé au moment même où il avait trouvé l'enveloppe dans sa boîte aux lettres. Quelle idée stupide il avait eu de vouloir vérifier s'il avait reçu du courrier! Malheureusement à l'instant même où ses yeux avaient parcouru le contenu de l'enveloppe il n'avait pu passer à autre chose. Il relut une énième fois la missive:

"Monsieur Potter,

Durant la dernière semaine du mois d'août, les portes de Poudlard seront ouvertes à tous les élèves qui sont sortis diplômer de notre école durant l'année 2010 et 2011 et seulement à ces élèves-là. Nous espérons de tout cœur vous voir durant cette réunion des anciens élèves. Des chambres seront mises à votre disposition durant tout le temps de votre séjour.

Cordialement,

Le directeur McGonagall."

Harry reposa la lettre en soupirant. Sa décision était prise, il n'irait pas là-bas. De toute façon, il avait perdu contact, par sa faute, avec tous ceux qu'il avait connus. Son mariage avec Ginny s'était terminé dans un bain de larme lorsque la jeune femme l'avait surpris au lit avec un autre homme. Son attirance pour les personnes du même sexe que lui s'était faite petit à petit sans qu'il s'en rende trop compte, jusqu'au jour où il avait eu une érection en voyant l'un de ses collègues nu dans les vestiaires. Après ce jour-là, il s'était voilé la face, refusant d'admettre qu'il était gay, mais le mal était déjà fait. Il ne pouvait plus toucher Ginny comme un mari était censé toucher sa femme. La tension dans le couple était montée et un soir Harry avait décidé de passer le cap, de coucher avec un homme. Si cette expérience se révélait négative alors il irait voir un psychiatre pour couple avec Ginny, sinon... eh bien il ne savait pas trop à l'époque.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre c'était que Ginny le suive ce soir-là. Quand elle avait ouvert la porte et l'avait vu dans une situation compromettante avec un autre, elle était littéralement devenue folle. À partir de ce moment-là, Harry ne revit plus ses enfants ni les Weasley y compris Ron, qui ne voulaient plus lui parler. Tout le monde pensait, à tort, qu'il trompait Ginny depuis longtemps. Seule Hermione continuait de lui parler. La jeune femme avait su voir à quel point tout cela le peinait et avait décidé de ne pas le laisser tomber. Elle était donc sa seule amie depuis deux ans, soit depuis la fin du divorce. Il ne savait pas si Ron était au courant que sa femme le voyait toujours et il n'avait jamais osé poser la question à Hermione. Des coups frappés à la porte le sortir de ses pensées. Après le divorce, Harry était retourné vivre à Londres, il avait même pris un travail moldu dans la police, ce qui finalement le changeait peu de son métier d'aurore. En fait, depuis sa rupture avec Ginny il s'était coupé du monde des sorciers, jugeant que celui-ci lui avait apporté plus de mal que de bien. Ce qui n'était, évidemment, pas l'avis d'Hermione.

En parlant du loup... Harry trouva la jeune femme sur le palier de son appartement.

« -Hermione! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Si tu es venue pour me forcer à participer à cette maudite semaine, la réponse est non! »déclara Harry

"-Oh, aller, Harry!" s'exclama Hermione excédée par le comportement de son meilleur ami.

Elle le força à s'écarter pour pouvoir entrer dans l'appartement. Comme à son habitude elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un thé avant de faire face à Harry. Ce dernier était assis dans son canapé en cuir noir dans le salon, mais les deux pièces étaient seulement délimitées par un bar design en bois noir exotique. Hermione prit place sur les tabourets du bar et poursuivit la conversation le temps que son eau chauffe:

"C'est l'occasion rêvée de revoir tout le monde. En plus, personne n'est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Ginny. Enfin, personne mise à part moi et les Weasley.

-Encore heureux! Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi! Hermione, je ne veux pas y aller. La magie s'est finie pour moi.

-Mais oui, bien sûr! C'est pour ça que tu as toujours ton balai, ta baguette, ta cape, ton...

-STOP!" hurla Harry en se bouchant les oreilles à l'aide de ses mains." J'ai dit que c'était fini, pas que je voulais oublier mon passé!"

"-Alors, prouve-le-moi et viens à Poudlard!"s'écria à son tour Hermione.

Elle ne supportait pas de voir son ami aussi triste. Il avait trouvé un travail moldu qui lui permettait de vivre correctement sans oublier qu'il avait également réussi, sans qu'elle sache comment, à transformer son argent de sorcier en argent moldu. Il avait donc de quoi vivre plus que bien. Mais comme le dit le dicton, l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur et Harry n'était pas heureux!

"-Harry s'il te plaît."

Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à stimuler son cerveau pour qu'il lui fournisse une réponse.

"-Tu sais qui sera présent durant cette semaine?

-D'après le profe... enfin, je veux dire le directeur McGonagall, tout le monde sera là. Et je suis sûr que tout le monde souhaite te revoir. »

Harry soupira de nouveau et voyant que tout ceci le travaillait, Hermione décida de changer de sujet. Elle lui montra des photos qu'elle avait prises de James et Albus et lui raconta quelques anecdotes sur eux. Harry écouta sans rien dire, sans pleurer. Il en aurait largement le temps, lorsque la nuit venue le sommeil fuirait sa compagnie. Une fois Hermione partie, il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'ami dont le rôle servait plutôt de débarras.

Il y avait stocké toutes ses vieilles affaires de magies. Il alla ouvrir la penderie, car c'était là qu'il avait caché sa baguette, mais en ouvrant la porte un objet lui tomba sur la tête. Fort heureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple bout de papier. Le jeune homme défroissa la feuille et sourit en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un dessin ensorcelé que Malfoy avait fait durant leur troisième année. Il le représentait en train de se prendre en cognard en pleine tête, suivie d'un éclair.

Harry se demanda pourquoi à l'époque il avait gardé ce dessin, mais aujourd'hui, cela lui redonnait le sourire. C'est fou comme certaines choses qui vous semblent énervantes à une époque, pouvait vous remonter le moral avec du recul. Alors qu'il regardait le dessin, une question étrange traversa l'esprit de Harry. Comment allait Malfoy?

Aux dernières nouvelles, il était marié et papa d'un garçon du même âge que son dernier fils. Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi son esprit s'intéressait subitement à Malfoy, le sorcier rangea le papier dans l'armoire et quitta la chambre.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva d'un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un gris métallique. Lorsqu'il se réveilla aux alentours de sept heures le lendemain matin, tout était clair dans la tête de Harry, il n'irait pas à cette maudite réunion des anciens élèves!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Il était assis au bar et regardait les gens évoluer dans la salle grâce au miroir qui se trouvait en face de lui. Celui-ci était en partie caché par les bouteilles d'alcool, mais elles ne l'empêchaient en rien d'observer à sa guise ses anciens camarades.

En fait, il avait du mal à ça voir s'il en voulait à Hermione pour l'avoir forcé à venir, ou s'il s'en voulait à lui pour ne pas avoir était assez buter pour dire non jusqu'au bout.

Il regardait avec envie la bouteille de whisky en face de lui, mais l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas du tout et il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise parmi toutes ses têtes qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs. Il soupira de désespoir en regardant son pauvre verre de coca pas assez alcoolisé pour lui faire oublier le désastre qu'était cette première soirée avec tout le monde.

Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'une petite fête était organisée le dimanche soir et elle lui avait demandé de venir. Comme il en avait eu marre de tourner en rond dans son appartement, il avait finalement accepté d'arriver à Poudlard le dimanche plutôt que le lundi. De plus, comme il avait posé trois semaines de vacances, il n'avait aucune raison de rester enfermé chez lui.

Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir!

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la grande salle, lieu où la soirée devait se dérouler, il avait senti sur lui des regards de dégoût et de déception. Il en avait compris la raison en voyant le sourire méprisant que Ginny lui adressa quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Cette peste avait raconté il ne savait quoi à l'ensemble des personnes présentes, ce qui représentait presque les trois quarts des élèves de son année et de celle de Ginny.

Il avait immédiatement repéré le bar et si était rendu d'un pas rapide.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? avait demandé le barman.

Il s'était apprêté à dire qu'il voulait un whisky lorsque sa conscience le rattrapa. Voilà comment il en était arrivé là! Il se retrouvait isolé de tous avec pour seule compagnie, un putain de verre de coca!

Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'à une certaine époque c'était ce qu'il recherchait: l'anonymat. Comme quoi, le destin était un sacré farceur, mais ses blagues n'étaient pas toujours de très bon goût. Il recommandait un autre coca quand quelqu'un prit place à ses côtés. Curieux de savoir qui osait s'approcher du lépreux qu'il était, il tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant Luna sur le tabouret voisin.

-Bonsoir Harry.

Sa voix n'avait pas changé depuis le collège, elle était toujours aussi douce et possédait cette petite note de légèreté dont seule Luna avait le secret.

-Bonsoir Luna.

-Comment vas-tu? J'ai appris par Hermione que tu avais quitté ton poste d'Auror et que tu vivais comme un moldu.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Et comme tu peux le constater, je vais bien. Et toi? Que deviens-tu?

-Hé bien, je vais devenir maman dans quatre mois. Mon mari n'a pas voulu venir, car il est moldu et qu'il ne voulait pas faire tache dans notre décor de sorcier.

-Félicitations. Pour ton mariage et le bébé.

-Merci. J'ai du prendre un congé maternité et je m'ennuie de mon boulot de psychiatre.

-J'imagine, mais dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause.

-C'est ce que me répète chaque jour mon mari.

-Il n'a pas mal pris le fait que tu sois une sorcière? demanda Harry légèrement curieux.

-Non. En fait quand je le lui ai appris, il m'a annoncé que cela ne l'étonnait pas. J'étais trop perchée pour être normale selon lui.

Harry recracha le coca qu'il venait de prendre dans sa bouche et après avoir regardé Luna avec des yeux ronds, il partit dans un grand éclat de rire. La jeune femme l'accompagna immédiatement et quand ils se furent calmés ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Hermione qui venait d'arriver les rejoignit ainsi que Neville et Colins.

Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent comme au bon vieux temps et, afin d'être plus à l'aise, ils allèrent s'installer à l'une des innombrables tables rondes qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que la question fatidique tombe.

-Harry, commença Colins toujours aussi curieux à son sujet, c'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu?

-Ça dépend? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu? demanda Harry soudain mal à l'aise.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était sur à cent pour cent de savoir ce que Colins voulait lui demander et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre. Il croisa brièvement le regard des autres personnes autour de la table et dans chaque regard il put voir la même chose. Ils avaient entendu ce que Ginny avait dit et voulaient savoir si c'était vrai.

-Il parait que tu as trompé Ginny plus d'une fois avec des hommes et que tu lui aurais demandé de faire un plan à trois.

Il entendit Hermione pousser un cri d'effrois à côté de lui, mais cela lui était un peu égal en réalité. Pour le moment, il avait juste la sensation que le sang venait de se pétrifier dans son corps. Un bourdonnement se fit entendre à ses oreilles et il avait l'impression que des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux. Il pria pour que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds, mais le sort ne lui était vraiment pas favorable. Il déglutit avec difficulté et posa une main sur le bras d'Hermione pour éviter à son ami de répondre à sa place.

-OK, je vais te répondre, mais ouvre bien tes oreilles et cela vaut pour tout le monde, car je ne me répéterais pas. Non je n'ai pas trompé Ginny plusieurs fois et non, je ne lui ai pas proposé de plan à trois. Je ne sais pas ce que cette sorcière vous a raconté et je ne pourrais pas vous forcer à me croire moi, plutôt qu'elle. Mais en réalité, ça n'allait plus très bien entre elle et moi depuis que j'avais des doutes sur ma sexualité. Comme j'en avais marre d'être dans le flou total j'ai décidé de passer le cap juste une fois pour tirer tout ça au clair. Pour moi, c'était simple, si j'aimais l'expérience alors c'est que j'étais gay, si c'était le contraire alors le problème venait de ma relation avec Ginny. Dans tous les cas, je pense que j'aurais demandé le divorce.

-Incroyable, murmura Neville alors que personne n'osait parler, je n'aurais jamais cru que Ginny serait ce genre de femme.

-Ce genre de femme? demanda Luna en arquant un sourcil.

-Ben oui. En fait, c'est... c'est...

Neville regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne n'entende et déclara à voix basse:

-C'est une peste.

Il y eut un silence autour de la table avant qu'un tonnerre de rire ne retentisse ce qui attira quelques regards sur eux. Ils repartirent dans leur conversation comme si de rien n'était et Harry fut soulagé de constater qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait remettre en doute ses paroles.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur chambre, il était plus de trois heures du matin et Harry était exténué. Et heureux. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir que celui avec qui il devait la partager avait pris ses cliques et ses claques. Quand il était arrivé le directeur McGonagall lui avait expliqué que des chambres avait été préparées pour eux et qu'ils pouvaient choisir avec qui ils voulaient se mettre, par contre, celles avec des lits doubles étaient réservées aux couples. Il avait donc choisi une chambre au hasard et Dean avait voulu se joindre à lui.

Cependant, à en croire l'absence de ses affaires, il avait du faire partie de ceux qui croyaient ce que Ginny avait raconté. Il regarda d'un air triste le lit à côté du sien, apparemment il serait seul dans la chambre durant la semaine. Puis, il observa à nouveau les deux lits alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

Il alla chercher sa baguette et lança un sort sur les deux sommiers pour qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Tant qu'à faire d'être tout seul, il aurait lui aussi un lit double. Un nouveau sort agrandit le lit pour lui donner la forme d'un carré de deux mètres de long sur deux mètres de large. Il souriait, ravi de ne pas avoir perdu la main, mais cela fut de courte durée lorsqu'une voix, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, retentit dans son dos.

-Ah Potter! Pour une fois, tu as su te rendre utile! Je préfère largement partager un lit double avec toi plutôt que de devoir dormir sur un matelas d'une place.

Harry ne se retourna pas. Peut-être... oui, peut-être que s'il attendait quelques minutes, il se rendrait compte que tout ceci n'était qu'une simple hallucination de sa part. Malheureusement, l'autre n'attendit pas qu'il lui accorde un regard pour déposer ses affaires d'un côté du lit.

Un homme plus grand que lui d'une dizaine de centimètres s'avança dans la chambre, ses cheveux blonds étaient élégamment coiffés en arrière et ses yeux étaient deux lacs de métal en fusion.

-Pitié, souffla Harry.

-Incroyable Potter! Est-ce que tu serais en train de me supplier?! demanda l'homme en se tournant vers lui.

-Pas toi crétin, je m'adressais au destin.

-Toujours en train de te plaindre.

Harry voulut répliquer, mais il s'abstint à la dernière minute. Face à son silence, l'homme arrêta de déballer ses affaires et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui. Le blond lui adressa un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon et dit:

-Au fait Potty, j'ai entendu des rumeurs à ton sujet... Des rumeurs fort croustillantes.

Harry ferma les yeux et maudit le destin de lui faire partager une chambre avec Draco Malfoy!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Harry regarda Malfoy et ne sut quoi répondre. Devait-il faire comme avant? Devait-il lui répondre par une remarque cinglante comme il le faisait si bien dans leur folle jeunesse? Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Malfoy lui tourna le dos et commença à se dévêtir.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais! » S'exclama Harry choqué.

« -Je vais me coucher, ça ne se voit pas. Je suis désolé de ne pas continuer notre petite discussion, mais j'ai dû travailler d'arrache-pied toute la journée pour finir le dossier sur lequel je travaille, afin de partir en vacances l'esprit léger. Je suis donc trop fatigué. » Rétorqua Malfoy en se glissant sous les draps propres.

Sur ses mots, il lui tourna le dos et s'emmitoufla dans les draps. Harry remarqua qu'il s'était couché avec pour seul pyjama son boxer. Cette idée de dormir dans le même lit que Malfoy l'embêtait un peu, mais après tout, le lit était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent le partager sans avoir à se toucher. Et puis si Malfoy dormait en sous-vêtement, alors lui aussi.

Il retira donc ses vêtements et se glissa dans les draps. Il éteignit les lumières d'un coup de baguette magique et s'installa confortablement sur le dos. Il était à deux doigts de trouver le sommeil après avoir passé une bonne heure à observer le plafond en comptant des moutons dans sa tête, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à côté de lui et qu'un corps chaud se colla contre le sien.

Malfoy venait d'enrouler ses membres autour de lui, sa jambe s'était glissée entre les siennes et l'un de ses bras reposait sur son torse tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à son bras. Harry se demanda quoi faire. Il voulait repousser Malfoy et le traitant de tous les noms, mais d'un autre côté, la chaleur que son corps dégageait s'infiltrait en lui et lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un cocon.

Il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un doux sommeil réparateur comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les fenêtres, faisant regretter à Harry de ne pas avoir fermé les rideaux la veille. Il s'étira dans le lit, se disant en son for intérieur qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis très longtemps. Soudain, le souvenir de Malfoy se serrant contre lui hier soir lui revint en mémoire. Il regarda à sa gauche et fut heureux de constater qu'il n'y avait personne. La place était froide, signe que Malfoy était parti depuis longtemps.

Son corps lui, fut parcourut d'un frisson, comme s'il voulait protester le fait que cette chaleur réconfortante ne soit plus là. Harry s'habilla vite fait et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait, bien évidemment, pas coiffé ses cheveux, ce qui lui valut dès son entrée une remarque de la part de Malfoy:

-Incroyable Potter! Tu essayes de faire concurrence au roi de la savane avec ta crinière mal coiffée. Tu sais le coiffeur ça existe, même chez les sorciers!

Sa remarque fit, comme à l'époque, rire la Grande Salle, mais Malfoy ne semblait pas satisfait alors il poursuivit:

-Enfin, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de tes cheveux. Par contre, j'espère que tu as un minimum d'hygiène, parce que je ne couche pas avec des souillons.

Sur ce coup-là personne ne rigola, ils avaient plutôt la bouche grande ouverte. "Maudis Malfoy", pensa Harry en allant s'asseoir le plus loin possible du blond. Il ne rejoignit pas Hermione, car elle était avec Ron, alors il s'installa juste à côté de Luna, qui comme à son habitude avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Il aurait très bien pu l'envoyer balader, mais il avait été trop satisfait de voir Ginny s'étrangler avec son thé lorsque le Serpentard avait prétendu qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Il avait même surpris certains regards admiratifs se poser sur lui. Cette semaine s'annonçait très étrange.

* * *

Le lundi touchait à sa fin et Harry avait mal partout, ou plutôt, sa peau le tirait ce qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Il avait passé son après-midi dans le parc à jouer avec les autres, il faisait chaud donc la plupart des garçons avaient enlevé leur tee-shirt, lui compris. Cependant, il avait oublié que sa peau n'avait pas autant été exposé depuis plus de deux ans et à la fin de la journée il ressemblait plus à un homard qu'autre chose. Ce qui, évidemment, lui attira une autre remarque de Malfoy lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, le blond y étant déjà.

-Potter! Comment as-tu su que le homard était mon plat de prédilection? Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça pour que j'aie envie de te manger.

-La ferme!

Harry fila directement dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche bien froide pour atténuer les brûlures. Il entendit Malfoy rigolait derrière la porte. Faisait-il exprès d'utiliser des phrases à double sens parce qu'il savait qu'il était gay? Y avait-il un semblant de vérité dans ses paroles?

L'idée que Malfoy était intéressé par lui plut à mini Harry, qui se gonfla de fierté.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, il s'agit de Malfoy tout de même, déclara le jeune homme en regardant son pénis.

-À qui tu parles Potter?

La voix de Malfoy derrière la porte lui ramena vite les pieds sur terre.

-À personne, je ne réfléchissais, dit-il en se flagellant mentalement.

Cette nuit se passa exactement comme la fois d'avant. Malfoy se colla contre lui et Harry s'endormit comme un bébé.

* * *

Durant la journée du mardi, Harry n'avait pas vu Malfoy. Par contre, il eut droit à de grands éloges de la part d'Hermione à son sujet. En effet, sa meilleure amie avait passé toute l'après-midi à discuter avec le blond et elle l'avait trouvé bien plus mature que lors de leur période de collège.

On était le mercredi soir et Harry repensait encore à ce qu'Hermione lui avait raconté la veille. Aujourd'hui encore il n'avait pas vu le blond, mais il savait que celui-ci se trouvait sûrement dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il se pétrifia sur place, incapable du moindre geste ou son.

Malfoy était sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre et lisait un bouquin. Jusque là rien de bien méchant. Mais putain! Pourquoi était-il nu? Harry avait une vue magnifique sur son dos, ses fesses et ses jambes. Malfoy n'était certes, pas bâti comme un catcheur, mais Harry pouvait voir que ses muscles étaient tout sauf inexistants. Sa peau crémeuse, dont la couleur lui rappelait celle de la crème glacée à la vanille, recouvrait le tout à la perfection.

Cependant, ce qui attirait le plus son regard, ainsi que celui de mini-Harry, c'était ces deux globes charnus qui lui servaient de fessier. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le rejoindre sur le lit et mordiller gentiment cette chair ferme.

-La vue te plaît, Potter? demanda Malfoy en le tirant de ses pensées.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es nu? Demanda Harry en reprenant contenance.

-Éviter une question en posant une autre question... Mais où est donc passé le courage exceptionnel des Gryffondors?!

"Il a fait une chute libre entre mes jambes" Pensa Harry.

-Tu aurais au moins pu mettre un caleçon, répliqua-t-il sans tenir compte des propos de Malfoy.

-Oh je t'en pris, ne fais pas ta mijaurée! Ce n'est pas la première que tu vois un cul!

-Ta langue est encore plus fourchue qu'à l'époque Malfoy.

Le blond ricana, ce qui eut pour effet de faire vibrer son corps. Le regard d'Harry se retrouva, une fois de plus, obnubilé par ces fesses qui bougeaient au rythme de ses ricanements.

-Que veux-tu, l'avocat du Diable se doit d'être à la hauteur.

Harry lui tira la langue, conscient que son geste était puéril, mais, comme Malfoy lui tournait le dos il s'en moquait. Cependant, alors que ses yeux continuaient de fixer le cul du blond, une idée folle germa dans son esprit et c'est avec un sourire sadique qu'il s'approcha de Malfoy.

-Je sais pas ce que tu prépares comme coup foireux Potter, déclara Malfoy sans détourner le regard de son livre, mais il y aura des reprAÏE! Putain Potter! Ça t'arrive souvent de claquer le cul des gens?!

-Désolé, ricana à son tour Harry, je trouvais ton derrière trop blanc à mon goût. Cependant, si l'autre est jalouse, je peux arranger ça rapidement.

Harry s'apprêtait à abattre sa main quand soudain, Malfoy se redressa sur ses genoux et attrapa son poignet, avant de les faire rouler sur le lit et de le chevaucher.

-AÏE! glapit le sorcier lorsque Malfoy lui mordit le creux de la clavicule. Oh Malfoy! Je ne suis pas comestible! Si tu as faim, va dans les cuisines!

-C'est un prêté pour un rendu.

-Je ne t'ai pas mordu moi!

-Non c'est vrai, tu as fait pire. Tu as osé toucher mon corps sacré avec tes mains impures!

Cette remarque eut le don de faire rire Harry au point qu'il en ait les larmes aux yeux.

-Ça va? Tu n'as pas les chevilles qui enflent?!

Malfoy redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher vers l'arrière. Lorsqu'il le regarda de nouveau, il semblait perplexe.

-De quoi tu parles Potter? Pourquoi mes chevilles auraient-elles enflé? Tu leur as jeté un sort?

Harry crut qu'il allait mourir de rire. Surtout à cause de la tête vraiment étonnée que lui faisait le blond.

-C'est une expression moldu, idiot. On dit ça à quelqu'un qui est trop prétentieux!

-Quel rapport avec les chevilles?*

Harry arrêta aussitôt de rigoler et ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils et d'être perplexe. "C'est vrai ça, quel est le lien entre les chevilles et la prétention?"

-Ces moldu, grogna Malfoy, ils ont vraiment des pensées bizarres.

-Oui, oui si tu veux, répliqua Harry en prenant conscience que Malfoy était assis, nu, sur lui. Maintenant, tu veux bien te bouger s'il te plaît! J'aimerais bien aller me laver.

-Quel homme grincheux tu es! Mais soit, je te laisse aller prendre une douche. Après tout - il se pencha vers lui et le renifla –, tu sens le fauve, Potter.

-Connard! cria Harry en se dirigeant au pas de course vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il fut derrière la porte verrouillée, il se regarda dans le miroir, leva le bras et renifla son aisselle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte comme connerie! Je ne sens pas si fort que ça." Pensa le jeune homme en rentrant dans la douche.

* * *

La fin de la semaine se passa sans trop de problèmes. Ginny continuait de raconter toutes sortes de conneries à son sujet, mais de moins en moins de monde y prêtait attention et ceux qui y croyaient, n'étaient pas des proches de Harry donc celui-ci s'en moquait.

Malfoy avait continué à le prendre pour une peluche, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, car il aimait se contacte humain dont il avait été privé pendant deux ans minimum.

C'était le dernier jour et tout le monde se disait au revoir avant de partir. Harry discutait avec Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, ainsi que Colin, quand Malfoy arriva derrière lui et demanda à lui parler en privé. D'abord, surpris Harry le suivit dans un couloir désert, curieux de savoir ce que le blond lui voulait.

-Tiens, dit Malfoy en lui donnant une carte de visite à son nom. J'ai appris que tu ne voyais plus tes enfants et que le juge qui était chargé de ton divorce avait donné la garde exclusive à ton ex-femme. Je suis avocat, si tu veux je peux arranger les choses en deux temps trois mouvement et inverser la balance.

-C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas être capable de m'occuper d'eux.

-C'est ce que Hermione m'a dit... Écoute, je te laisse ma carte et si un jour tu as besoin tu m'appelles. Et Potter, n'oublie pas qu'être parents ça ne s'enseigne pas. Alors au lieu d'avoir peur de mal t'occuper de tes enfants, tu ferais mieux de faire en sorte de ne pas leur faire de mal par ta « non-présence ».

-Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi?

-Parce que j'ai changé... Et puis, je te dois bien ça puisque tu m'as quand même sauvé la peau.

-Oh.

Harry était un peu déçu par cette réponse, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il retourna vers ses amis, nota leurs adresses et leur promit d'écrire pour qu'ils ne perdent pas le contact une fois de plus.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il se mit à repenser à ce que Malfoy lui avait dit au sujet de ses enfants. Étaient-ils vraiment heureux sans lui ? Ne saurait-il vraiment pas faire face à la situation ? Il fallait qu'il en parle à Hermione, et tant pis si Ron ne voulait pas le voir. Il transplana jusque chez sa meilleure amie.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'Arthur, Molly et Ginny étaient là également, mais il n'en tint pas compte, car ses deux enfants venaient de se précipiter vers lui en hurlant de joie.

Voyant que son dernier commençait à pleurer, il le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui.

-Papa! s'écria Albus entre deux sanglots. Tu es revenu. Tu ne pars pas, hein? Promets que tu ne pars pas!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, papa va faire en sorte que vous passiez plus de temps avec lui. Mais pour ça il va valoir que vous me laissiez parler avec la famille, d'adultes à adulte.

Comme il était l'heure pour les deux petits garçons d'aller au lit, Arthur les conduisit dans leur chambre. Harry attendit qu'Arthur revienne, jugeant qu'il avait le droit de suivre cette conversation.

-Je suis désolé de débarquer aussi tard, s'excusa Harry une fois son ex-beau-père revenu, mais je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps. Au début, je voulais seulement parler avec Hermione, mais c'est tout aussi bien que vous soyez là.

-Continue Harry, nous t'écoutons, l'encouragea doucement Molly.

-Voilà, j'ai décidé que je voulais obtenir la garde partagée avec Ginny.

-C'est hors de question ! s'exclama Ron.

-Mon chéri, je t'aime énormément, déclara sèchement Hermione. Mais si tu oses réveiller Rose alors qu'elle n'a pas réussi à dormir depuis deux nuits, c'est sur le canapé que toi tu dormiras.

-Harry, commença Ginny sans tenir compte de l'interruption de son frère. Je veux bien que tu vois les enfants un week-end sur deux, mais il est hors de question que je t'en laisse la garde.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry, ravalant les remarques désobligeantes qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

-Parce que je ne te fais pas confiance.

-Ginny, je veux la garde partagée et j'aimerais que tout ça se passe simplement, sans conflits. Mais je refuse de m'incliner devant des sentiments à mon égard. Je tiens à te faire remarquer que si l'on a divorcé ce n'est pas pour rien.

-À qui la faute ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

-Ne remets pas mon adultère sur le plateau, je te prie ! S'emporta à son tour Harry. Nous savons tous les deux que notre couple battait de l'aile et tu ne t'es d'ailleurs pas privé pour aller voir ailleurs toi aussi.

Il y eut un lourd silence dans le salon. Hermione, Ron, ainsi que Molly et Arthur retenaient leurs souffles, attendant de voir qui aller briser cette atmosphère le premier ? Et ce fut Ginny qui s'en chargea.

-Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète, je ne veux pas de garde partagé avec toi.

Puis elle transplana. Harry s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour son arrivée non annoncée et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Molly lui retint le bras.

-Harry mon chéri, je veux que tu saches que même si ça c'est mal fini entre Ginny et toi, nous n'avons jamais cessé de t'aimer. Et nous t'aimons encore...TOUS.

La mère des Weasley appuya bien sûr le "tous", quand Ron voulu protester. Harry quant à lui se sentait bizarre, mais heureusement tous les autres semblaient également incertains de la démarche à suivre après un tel aveu.

Finalement, Harry rentra chez lui après avoir dit au revoir. Une fois dans son salon il appela la banque de Gringotts avec son porte-voix. Cette invention dans le monde des sorciers se basait sur le même principe qu'un téléphone portable moldu.

Le porte-voix était une carte de la même taille qu'une carte bancaire, sauf qu'elle était en carton et blanche. Vierge de toute écriture. L'utilisation était très simple, il suffisait de prendre sa baguette, donner avec celle-ci un petit coup sur la carte et prononcer distinctement le nom de la personne ou de l'entreprise qu'on cherchait à rejoindre.

-Banque de Gringotts, prononça clairement Harry.

Après quelques secondes d'attente une voix s'éleva du papier: "Votre correspond est occupé, veuillez patienter." Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les gobelins, c'est qu'ils n'arrêtaient jamais de travailler. Peu de temps après une voix, qui appartenait, sans aucun doute, à une de ces créatures s'éleva à son tour de la carte.

-Monsieur Potter, c'est un plaisir. Que puis-je pour vous?

-J'aimerais savoir combien je possède d'argent sur mon compte, si possible.

-Bien évidemment Monsieur Potter. Si Monsieur veut bien patienter quelques instants.

Il y eut un blanc de l'autre côté de la ligne, avant que le gobelin ne réponde:

-Votre fortune s'élève à quatre cent soixante-treize mille Gallions, Monsieur Potter.

Harry remercia le gobelin et mit fin à la conversation. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il alla se coucher après avoir pris un cachet.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il prenait un café très serré, son regard tomba sur la carte de visite de Malfoy. Il attrapa le petit bout de papier et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il tapota la carte avec sa baguette avant de prononcer le nom du propriétaire, mais rien ne se passa. Intriguer, Harry voulut voir la carte de plus près et c'est tout naturellement qu'il prit la carte dans sa main. Il fut alors aspiré avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et atterrit face contre terre dans un magnifique et gigantesque jardin ornait de centaines de fleures. Leurs parfums entêtants lui montèrent vite à la tête, ramenant le mal de crâne de la veille au galop. Il se releva et observa les lieux, cherchant un indice lui permettant de savoir où il était. Son indice ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître lorsqu'il aperçut Malfoy venir vers lui habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, d'une démarche gracile et souple.

-Potter! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de si bon matin, paresseux comme tu es.

-Tu savais que la carte était un porte-au-loin?! demanda Harry passablement énervé.

-Évidemment! Quelle question, Potter! C'est moi-même qui ai ensorcelé cette carte. Le porte-au-loin ne s'active qu'après avoir reçu une petite impulsion magique grâce à une baguette.

-Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me prévenir quand tu me l'as remise!

Malfoy l'observa avec un petit sourire et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur espiègle.

-Oups.

Harry le regarda ahuri. Il ne lui avait pas dit que sa carte était un porte-au-loin, conséquence, il se retrouvait un calbute dans son jardin et lui, la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire c'est "Oups"! Harry fulminait, mais il suivit quand même Malfoy dans la demeure familiale.

Le blond le guida à travers un dédale de couloirs pour le faire entrer dans un petit bureau, sans aucun doute la pièce la plus petite de la maison. Il y avait des étagères sur tous les murs et celles-ci étaient surchargées de dossier, qui eux même étaient plein à craquer de documents.

-Assieds-toi, lui proposa Malfoy en indiquant les deux sièges en cuirs noirs à l'allure très confortable qui se trouvaient face au bureau en bois massif de Malfoy. Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition?

-Oui, mais j'aimerais savoir à combien s'élèvent tes honoraires.

-Cent mille Gallions...

-Quoi!

-Par heure.

Harry le regarda, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Il se leva et s'apprêta à dire qu'il allait chercher ailleurs, lorsque Malfoy prit la parole:

-Cependant, je peux faire une exception pour toi.

-De quel genre? demanda Harry sur le qui-vive.

Il sentait que la proposition n'allait pas lui plaire, mais alors pas du tout.

-Au lieu de me payer avec de l'argent, je te propose de me rémunérer en nature.

-En nature? Comment ça en nature? demanda Harry n'y comprenant rien.

En fait si, il comprenait. Mais il avait tellement du mal à assimiler l'information que son cerveau fit mine de ne pas saisir le sens de la phrase. Par contre, il y en a un qui avait très bien compris et qui se retrouva vite à l'étroit dans son boxer.

-Parfaitement, répondit Malfoy en regardant d'un œil gourmand son entrejambes. En nature.

* * *

*Je me posais la même question que Malfoy: Quel rapport entre la prétention et les chevilles?

Voici pour les curieux l'origine de cette expression!=)

**Expression française** qui se baserait sur un jeu de mots concernant Œdipe dont le nom signifie en grec pied enflé et serait connu comme étant quelqu'un très sûr de lui. En effet, Œdipe roi de Thèbes est un homme tellement confiant dans ses jugements qu'il ne peut même pas envisager s'être trompé sur un fait. Selon d'autres interprétations, **avoir les chevilles qui enflent** viendrait du **dictionnaire **argot où il est question d'inflation de l'ego, de l'orgueil. La dernière interprétation des origines de cette**expression française **viendrait des courtisans de Louis XIV qui avaient obtenu le privilège de rajouter des talons rouges à leurs souliers à la manière de celles du roi. Pour mieux montrer leur privilège, certains d'entre eux avaient tendance à élargir leurs chaussures pour mettre en valeur leurs talons rouges ce qui tendait à **enfler** leurs **chevilles****.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Draco n'arriva pas à contenir plus longtemps son amusement face à la tête de plus en plus pâle de Potter. Ce Gryffondor était vraiment naïf ! D'ailleurs, ils l'étaient tous, il n'y avait que quelques-uns de leur camarade qui sortaient un peu du lot, mais ils leur nombre équivalait à un chiffre. Il attendit encore quelques minutes, se délectant de pouvoir lire, comme dans un livre ouvert, toutes les émotions que lui offrait le brun.

-Heu... Malfoy, je ne suis pas sûr de...

-Franchement Potter! Tu es vraiment un idiot, le coupa Draco. Tu crois vraiment que mes honoraires coûtent aussi cher?! Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais aucun client. Je prends seize Gallions de l'heure, tu peux payer à chaque rencontre, ou bien prendre un forfait.

-Un forfait?

Harry était complètement perdu. Pourquoi cet abruti lui avait-il fait un coup pareil? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se foute de sa gueule? Harry lui posa alors une question. Une question qu'il regretta amèrement avant même que le dernier mot ait franchi ses lèvres. Une question dont il redoutait la réponse plus que tout:

-Malfoy, pourquoi tu voulais que je paie en nature?

Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit et se frappa mentalement pour sa stupidité. Draco, assit en face de lui l'aurait volontiers aidé s'il savait lire dans les pensées, car il avait également une furieuse envie de violence à son égard.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu poses des questions stupides, Potter ?

Le ton de Malfoy était platonique et pourtant Harry se recroquevilla sur le canapé, priant pour qu'un trou béant s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse à jamais.

-Je ne sais pas, couina-t-il conscient qu'il ressemblait fortement à un petit garçon pris en fautes.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le bureau. Draco regardait Harry et Harry regardait ses pieds. Le blond souffla en comprenant que s'il ne disait rien la situation pourrait s'éterniser.

-Si je t'ai fait cette proposition Potter, il me parait évident que c'est parce que tu me plais.

Harry releva vivement la tête pour voir si Malfoy ne se moquait pas de lui, mais c'était au tour du blond de regardait ailleurs. En l'occurrence, il avait un étrange intérêt pour le plafond.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une autre façon de me le dire?!

-Tu te moques de moi là, Potter! Durant la semaine qu'on a passé à Poudlard, je me suis allongé nu dans un lit, je t'ai pris pour un nounours durant la nuit, je t'ai même fait des massages! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es aveuglé par ta stupidité, riposta Draco.

-Juste histoire qu'on soit bien sur la même longueur d'onde... es-tu en train de me dire que tu m'as fait des avances et que tu m'en fais encore?

-En plus d'être stupide et aveugle, tu es également sourd! Oui Potter, je t'ai fait des avances, mais pour être sur : oui Potter, j'ai envie de te baiser!

"OK. Respire Harry, respire."

-Bon Potter, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de poursuivre cette conversation, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire et toi aussi. Je vais demander une modification du mode de garde. Je te recontacterais pour plus de détail par la suite, d'accord?

Harry hocha de la tête. Il salua Malfoy avant de transplaner jusque chez lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry reçut une lettre de Draco lui demandant s'ils pouvaient se voir pour parler de l'affaire. Harry lui renvoya une réponse ou il indiquait son adresse et l'invitait à venir chez lui pour dix-neuf heures ce soir-là. Une autre lette apparue rapidement pour lui signifiait l'accord de Malfoy.

À ce moment-là, Harry regarda son appartement et jugea bon de faire un peu de ménage. Il aurait pu utiliser sa magie maintenant qu'il s'en servait à nouveau, mais il avait peu de choses à faire et bien trop de temps à tuer. Il passa une bonne heure à faire le ménage et après avoir aperçu son frigo vide il décida d'aller faire les courses.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait les magasins? Pourtant il adorait ça, surtout à la période de Noël. Il déambula parmi les boutiques sans trop faire attention au temps, si bien qu'il dut courir à la fin pour ne pas arriver en retard. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il arriva quand même chez lui quinze minutes après l'heure fixée.

-Comment quelqu'un qui invite réussit-il à ne même pas être chez lui à l'heure? demanda Malfoy.

Le blond avait le dos appuyé contre sa porte d'entrée et son pied droit battait la mesure d'une musique connue de lui seul. C'était l'unique signe de son énervement, mis à part ses yeux, qui lançaient des éclairs. C'est un aspect de sa personnalité que Harry avait toujours trouvé intéressante. Cette capacité de savoir garder un visage neutre et un ton froid alors que ses yeux gris brillaient de colère.

-Durant le procès tu n'auras aucun pouvoir sur la date, le lieu et l'heure du jugement, alors épargne-moi se genre de commentaire. Maintenant, pouvons-nous entrer? Je doute que tu souhaites mettre au courant tes voisins de notre échange. Poursuivit Malfoy.

Se faire remettre à sa place comme un petit garçon déplut fortement à Harry, mais il devait malheureusement admettre que Malfoy avait raison. Agacé, il lui remit sans ménagement ses deux sacs et ouvrit sa porte. Il récupéra ensuite ses sacs et sans plus attendre entra chez lui pour ranger ses courses.

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy examina les lieux et fit le tour de l'appartement sans y être invité. Quand il revint dans le salon, il s'approcha du bar délimitant la cuisine et s'installa sur l'un des tabourets en cuir. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque de son logement, mais les commentaires de Malfoy restèrent centrés sur le procès:

-Ton appartement est trop petit pour deux enfants, il est également trop impersonnel, trop froid. Tu vas devoir trouver un autre logement qui ne soit pas un appartement ou une maison moldu.

Harry, qui avait fini de ranger, fit face à Malfoy et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui posa alors cette question qui le hantait depuis un certain temps:

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance d'avoir la garde de mes enfants? Malgré le fait que je sois gay?

-Évidemment! répliqua Malfoy. Tu es peut-être gay Potter, mais tu n'en restes pas moins le père de tes garçons. Regarde-moi! Je suis bien gay également et ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir la garde partagée de Scorpius.

-Vous avez vraiment le chic pour choisir des noms bizarres dans ta famille, marmonna Harry plus pour lui même.

Malheureusement pour lui Malfoy avait entendu et répliqua:

-Parce que tu crois que Albus Severus Potter, c'est mieux peut-être!

Harry préféra ne rien dire de plus. Après tout, Malfoy n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Albus c'était souvent plein que son prénom lui amenait la moquerie des autres enfants.

-J'ai réussi à obtenir une audience qui sera dirigée par la juge aux affaires familiales Ariette Thomas. Je la connais bien. C'est une femme très objective.

-Elle est quoi?

Malfoy soupira et secoua doucement la tête, signe d'une profonde désolation pour son client inculte et illettré.

-Pour faire simple, c'est quelqu'un qui sera se montrer juste et qui ne se fera pas manipuler par un des partis.

-Oh... Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt, franchement?!

Malfoy se serait volontiers tapé la tête contre un mur si son éducation n'était pas si profondément ancrée en lui. "Peu importe le contexte, un Malfoy se doit de garder un visage froid". Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps le visage froid, mais il gardait quand même l'idée. Celle-ci se révélait très utile lors d'affrontement avec les partis adverses.

-Bon! s'exclama Malfoy en se levant. Je vais rentrer chez moi et travailler sur notre plaidoirie. Toi pendant ce temps essaye de chercher un autre logement et un métier sorcier. Ça serait encore mieux si tu réussissais à avoir les deux avant le début du procès.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Malfoy transplana, laissant Harry seul dans ses réflexions.

* * *

Il passa la semaine suivant à chercher un boulot. Pour la maison, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, il en avait une. Même s'il devait avouer que le boulot à abattre pour la rentre comme neuve serait monstrueux. Mais pour le métier par contre, c'était une autre histoire.

Au début, il avait rechigné à changer de métier. Il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison il ne pouvait pas rester flic. Mais quand Malfoy lui avait expliqué qu'avoir des enfants sorcier dans un monde moldu ne plairait pas à la juge, Harry avait cédé. Cependant, il ne voulait pas redevenir Aurors. En fait, il souhaitait faire un métier simple et sans prétention, loin des journalistes.

Mais dans ces cas-là, que lui restait-il?

Il avait une petite idée en tête, mais il n'y prêta pas trop attention. Ce n'est que durant la deuxième semaine, lorsqu'il reçut une lettre de Poudlard, qu'il ressortit son idée du placard. Il avait passé un temps fou à éplucher les annonces d'emplois, mais aucun job ne l'intéressait, et là Poudlard lui demandait de devenir prof à mi-temps pour aider les élèves qui avaient des difficultés en défense contre les forces du mal.

Il est vrai qu'à une époque, Harry aurait préféré se retrouver à la rue plutôt que de devenir professeur. Il avait certes enseigné un peu durant sa cinquième année, lorsqu'ils avaient créé l'armée de Dumbledore, mais, jamais ce métier l'avait intéressé.

Comme quoi, le temps fait bien des choses.

Aujourd'hui, la perspective d'aider de jeunes sorciers à savoir se protéger lui semblait une bonne chose. Il serait utile sans pour autant être sous le feu des projecteurs. Poudlard avait tellement fait pour lui... il pouvait bien lui rendre l'ascenseur! Cependant, il ne voulait pas prendre de mauvaise décision et décida qu'il devait en parler à Malfoy. Comme le blond ne répondait pas au porte-voix, Harry utilisa la poudre de chemisette pour se rendre chez lui. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon de Malfoy, il se mit directement sur ses gardes. La pièce qui aurait dû, connaissant Malfoy, être dans un état de propreté impeccable se retrouvait désormais sens dessus dessous. Fait étrange, il y avait de l'eau, du savon et de la terre un peu partout sur le mobilier. Si Malfoy s'était fait attaquer alors qu'il prenait sa douche, ça expliquerait l'eau et le savon. Mais pourquoi de la terre?

-Draco?

Harry était tellement étonné par l'état du salon qu'il ne prêta même pas attention au fait qu'il venait d'appeler le propriétaire des lieux par son prénom, chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivée. Il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier lorsque la voix de Malfoy lui parvint de l'extérieure: "Non, putain, pas la maison!".

Incroyable! Avait-il bien entendu Malfoy employer un gros mot. Il comprit l'énervement de l'avocat lorsqu'une boule de poil de six kilos arriva dans le salon. Il s'agissait d'un chiot, dont les poils noirs laissaient échapper le trop-plein d'eau et de savon sur le parquet de la demeure.

-Alors c'est toi le responsable de tout ce carnage? demanda Harry en rigolant.

Il se pencha vers le bébé qui s'approcha de lui, ravit du voir une nouvelle tête qui voulait bien le caresser. Il aimait bien l'autre humain dehors, mais il n'arrêtait pas de lui crier dessus chaque fois qu'il voulait jouer. Il s'était d'ailleurs pris une calotte lorsqu'il avait voulu jouer au chat et à la souris dans le salon. Il n'y était pour rien lui si son poil était trempé!

Malfoy arriva dans la pièce à son tour. Ses joues étaient rouges à cause de la colère et de l'effort et ses vêtements étaient complètement trempés si bien qu'ils lui collaient à la peau. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il aperçut Harry. Avant que Malfoy ait eu le temps de lui poser la moindre question, Harry sortit dehors suivi du chien. Il termina, à la place du blond, de laver le chiot.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda Malfoy sur le pas de la baie vitrée, regardant Harry finir le travail.

-J'ai reçu une proposition d'emplois. Poudlard veut m'engager comme professeur de soutien en Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ça!

-Oui, c'est sur, mais ce n'est qu'un mi-temps. Cela ne risque pas de me poser problème devant la juge?

-Non, pour l'instant le principal c'est que tu remettes les pieds dans le monde magique.

Il avait fini de laver le chiot alors d'un coup de baguette magique il se sécha rapidement ainsi que la petite boule de poil.

-Depuis quand tu as un chien? demanda-t-il à Malfoy.

-Cet idiot n'arrêtait pas de pleurer tous les soirs sous ma fenêtre et de fouiller dans mes poubelles. Les voisins sont même venus se plaindre de "mon" chien!

-Pauvre Malfoy. Torturé par une si petite bête toute poilue!

-La ferme!

Le propriétaire des lieux rentra dans sa maison, laissant Harry seul dans le jardin avec son nouvel ami.

Il finit par aider Malfoy à nettoyer son salon et pour le remercier, le blond lui offrit un thé. C'est de cette façon qu'ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte, sur l'un des canapés en train de siroter un thé à la menthe dans des tasses... HELLO KITTY?!

-Après le chien vient le chat...

Harry éclata une nouvelle fois de rire ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête.

-C'est mon idiote de voisine qui s'est prise de passion pour cette stupide icône moldu!

Ils se mirent ensuite à parler de tout et de rien, comme de vieux amis et cela ne les choquèrent pas. Pourtant à un moment, Draco tourna la tête vers Harry et il ne put le lâcher des yeux. Son ancien ennemi parlait avec enthousiasme de son équipe préférée de Quidditch et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la façon dont ses yeux verts s'illuminaient de plaisir, ou de ses petites rides qui s'étaient formés avec le temps aux coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche le rendant encore plus sexy et viril.

Il tendit la main et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, sa peau était un peu rugueuse à cause de sa barbe naissante, mais Draco apprécia quand même le contacte. Harry arrêta immédiatement de parler pour tourner la tête vers lui et ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient vraiment proches l'un de l'autre. Comme attiré par une force invisible ils leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement mais sûrement l'une de l'autre.

Draco pensa alors qu'ils étaient comme des aimants... Oui, c'est ça! Deux aimants qui pendant des années s'étaient repoussés et dont les polarités s'étaient inversées au cours du temps pour finir par s'attirer sans savoir pourquoi. Effectivement, il n'avait pas d'explication à cette attirance. Tout ce qu'il avait désapprouvé durant leurs années à Poudlard, devenait pour lui une sorte de charme extrêmement puissant.

Leurs lèvres étaient presque jointes...

-PAPA!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Il poussa un gémissement de pure satisfaction.

-Oh oui! Là. Encore!

Ça durait depuis cinq minutes, mais c'étaient les plus belles minutes de sa vie. Même Ginny n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire autant de bien juste avec ses mains. Derrière lui quelqu'un rigola et un souffle vint lui chatouiller le cou.

-Si tu es aussi réactif à de simples caresses, qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsque je te ferai l'amour?

-Tu aurais dû être masseur pas avocat.

Draco rigola encore, tout en continuant de pétrir les muscles noués par l'effort de l'homme allongé sous lui. Harry avait passé la journée du samedi à remettre sur pied une vieille baraque de Pré au lard. Pour l'acheter, il dut vendre le Square Grimmaurd. Il avait eu peur que personne ne veuille acheter une maison aussi insalubre et que Kreature refuse de quitter la demeure, mais heureusement, l'elfe de maison était ravi de suivre son maître ailleurs. Quant à la maison, grâce à une subtile description des lieux de la part d'Hermione, dans laquelle la femme avait noté "Survivant" et "L'Ordre du phénix", celle-ci avait été vendue en moins d'une semaine.

Grâce à l'argent de la vente puis de sa poche, il avait réussi à acheter une maison à Pré au lard. Cependant, la demeure était loin d'être parfaite et il avait dû faire quelques aménagements qui lui prirent la journée et plus des trois quarts de son énergie. Mais le résultat en valait la chandelle et il aurait un lieu digne d'être appelé « maison » lorsque ses enfants viendront le voir.

Draco était venu chez lui en fin d'après-midi pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui expliquer un peu comment avançait sa plaidoirie. Mine de rien, Harry avait été content de le voir. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis son apparition chez l'avocat trois semaines plus tôt et celui-ci lui avait manqué. Alors qu'ils finissaient de déballer les derniers cartons, Harry s'était plein d'êtres trop vieux pour ce genre de chose et Malfoy (qui rêvait de caresser sa peau depuis un bon moment) profita, comme tout bon Serpentard, de la situation pour lui proposer sournoisement un massage des épaules.

Pas dupe pour un sou, mais profiteuse comme pas deux (ben oui, même les lions aiment se faire caresser), Harry accepta volontiers la proposition.

Voilà comment il avait fini à plat ventre sur son lit, sa chemise par terre, son jean ouvert (pour pas que le bouton et la braguette appuie là où ça fait mal), avec un Draco assis à cheval sur son postérieur, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée (il avait chaud de voir autant de peau d'un seul coup). En tout cas, les mains du blond faisaient des merveilles.

-Si tu me demandais de t'épouser, je te dirais oui sur le champ!

-Vraiment? Alors, épouse-moi.

-Oh oui... un peu plus à droite... hmm, trop bon.

Draco éclata de rire et appuya son front contre le dos d'Harry pour retrouver son souffle. Il en profita également pour déposer un ou deux baisers dans le bas de sa nuque, ce qui donna la chair de poule à Harry.

-Quelle chance tu as quand même d'avoir un amoureux transi pour te masser les épaules, clama Draco. Moi, je n'ai personne pour détendre ma pauvre tête après une dure journée de travail.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry. Franchement celui-là! Il gesticula pour se mettre sur le dos, le poids de Draco l'empêchant de se mouvoir comme il le souhaiterait. Une fois retourné, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et ramena doucement sa tête contre son torse. Harry se mit ensuite à masser le cuir chevelu dans des gestes lents et circulaires et Draco ronronna presque contre lui. Comme quoi, même les serpents pouvaient faire des ronrons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir? Demanda Draco la tête toujours posée sur son torse, les yeux fermés.

-Rien. J'ai encore une semaine avant de commencer mon travail à Poudlard. J'ai d'ailleurs parlé à McGonagall cette semaine et elle m'a assuré un poste à plein temps l'année prochaine.

-Et si je t'invitais à dîner?

-Scorpius n'est pas chez toi?

-Non, sa mère voulait l'emmener voir un spectacle.

-Et tu as dit oui, alors que c'était avec toi qu'il devait passer du temps.

-Comme il avait réussi une petite interrogation de mon cru, j'ai accepté. Il m'a dit un jour qu'il avait peur de mes interrogations, qu'il les trouvait méchantes.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-Que les seules interrogations dignes d'être craintes étaient celles de Rogue.

-Ce bon vieux Rogue... Harry sourit en repensant à lui et une vague de tristesse s'empara de son être lorsqu'il se rendit compte pour la millième fois que cet homme avait tant fait pour lui.

Son prénom était le deuxième d'Albus, c'était un moyen pour lui de lui rendre hommage. Cependant, il savait que ça ne suffirait pas. Ça ne suffirait jamais assez. Parfois, il se demandait si les choses auraient été différentes s'il était allé à Serpentard. Le plus dur avec le passé, c'est de se dire qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. La vie c'est un peu comme marcher sur un pont dont vous ne voyiez pas la planche suivante et lorsque vous avez envie de faire demi-tour, vous vous rendez compte que le chemin que vous avez parcouru n'existe plus. Il faut continuer d'avancer avec le poids de nos erreurs et Merlin qu'elles font mal.

-Est-ce qu'il te manque? demanda Harry.

-Oui, énormément. Lorsque je me rends dans mon usine de potion et que je vois tout ce que j'ai accompli, j'aimerais qu'il soit là pour me dire d'une voix froide : « Tu aurais pu faire mieux ! »

Harry sourit. Il est vrai que leur professeur de potion n'était pas la personne la plus démonstrative.

-Harry, j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes ce soir.

Réflexions, réflexions. Il s'avouait facilement être attiré par Draco et d'ailleurs, il s'était rendu compte que depuis quelques jours, il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom. Il n'était plus "la fouine", "le blondinet" ou tout simplement « Malfoy », maintenant il était Draco.

Cependant, il avait du mal à gérer le fait que leur attirance était mutuelle et aussi rapide. Il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un désir passager et qu'il ne disparaisse aussi rapidement qu'un écran de fumée. Après tout, c'était fort probable, surtout quand on savait comment ils s'étaient comportés l'un envers l'autre pendant leurs années au collège.

-Harry? Est-ce que tu viendras?

La réponse sortit avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais il était un peu déçu de ne pas voir le fils de Draco. Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu quelques jours auparavant, alors que Malfoy et lui s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser, il avait été choqué par la ressemblance entre lui et son père. Il s'était interrogé sur le lien qu'il pourrait entretenir avec Albus s'ils se rencontraient. Cela lui rappela la fois où Draco lui avait proposé sa main et se souvenir le fit pouffer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? Demanda Draco les yeux toujours fermés, afin de mieux apprécier le massage.

-Draco, est-ce que tu me détestais parce que j'avais refusé d'être ton ami?

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu poses des questions gênantes Potter ? répliqua Malfoy après une minute de silence.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plaît, gémit Harry. Depuis que je t'apprécie ça me donne l'impression de tu es fâché contre moi.

-Oh! Mon pauvre poussin, rigola Draco ce qui lui valut une petite tape sur la tête.

-Méchant. Maintenant, réponds à ma question.

Draco se mit en appuis sur ses coudes afin de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux, seulement en faisant ça il s'aperçut qu'il était très proche de lui et surtout de ses lèvres. Il regarda cette partie charnue de son visage et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il se rapprocha d'elles petit à petit. Il observa Harry pour savoir s'il était d'accord ou pas et lorsqu'il vit ses paupières cacher ses magnifiques yeux verts il comprit qu'il avait le champ libre.

Harry savait que Draco s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsque le blond lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu as faim?

Un grognement venu tout droit de son estomac donna une réponse plus qu'évidente à la question. Draco attrapa la chemise d'Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras, il se sentit aspirer et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Lorsqu'il retrouva la terre ferme, sa tête tournait un peu, il n'avait plus trop l'habitude de transplaner. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'ils se trouvaient à Londres et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer. Draco l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à travers des petites ruelles jusqu'à un cul-de-sac.

S'il avait était moldu il se serait moqué de Draco pour son manque d'orientation, mais quand on est un sorcier, il fallait toujours se méfier des culs-de-sac. Après tout, les passages secrets entre le monde des moldus et celui de la magie étaient monnaie courante. Il comprit qu'il avait raison lorsque Draco posa la main sur une pierre en formulant tout bas un "alohomora".

Aucune porte n'apparut et les pierres ne bougèrent pas comme sur le chemin de traverse. Cependant, Harry n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer à Draco qu'il s'était planté de cul-de-sac que ce dernier lui prit à nouveau la main et les fit passer à travers le mur, comme des fantômes. Beurk, quelle horrible sensation !

Devant lui se tenait une magnifique salle de bar dont la décoration ressemblait beaucoup à celle des pubs. Il y avait des drapeaux de toutes les équipes de Quidditch accrochés aux murs sur lesquels on pouvait voir les joueurs voltiger. Les tables étaient en bois et reposaient sur des pieds en fer, elles étaient également magiques et s'accoutumaient au nombre de personnes présentent autour d'elles, le maximum étant de quinze. Des tabourets, des barils en bois ou encore des bancs faisaient office de siège. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas pour le confort que la salle était pleine. Une odeur de jambon sec, de pommes de terre sautées et de bière, mélangée aux différentes sortes de tabac que les gens fumaient, donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère chaleureuse et vivifiante.

L'endroit ressemblait fortement au chaudron Baveur, mais en beaucoup moins lugubre.

-Monsieur Malfoy! s'exclama une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années et qui se trouvait derrière le bar. Vous êtes venu voir les matchs de sélection pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Je vous sers la même chose que d'habitude jeune homme! Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à votre place habituelle. Comme je savais que vous viendriez, je l'ai réservé pour vous.

-Merci Madame Pic! Doubler les rations, je suis accompagné aujourd'hui.

Draco amena Harry à son niveau et la femme le salua d'un signe de tête. Harry savait qu'elle l'avait reconnu et il fut ravi de constater qu'elle ne dirait rien face à son statut de "Sauveur".

La soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et Harry qui n'avait pas vu de match de Quidditch depuis fort longtemps était vraiment ravi. Ils quittèrent le bar aux alentours de trois heures du matin et comme ils avaient un peu bu ils empruntèrent (comme beaucoup d'autres clients du bar) la chemisette du pub.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Harry (Draco ayant oublié quelques affaires), celui s'approcha de Draco et l'embrassa tendrement. Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans ce baiser, pourtant, il représentait beaucoup pour les deux garçons. Draco passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de son compagnon et lui renversa tendrement la tête en arrière. Il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Harry lui ouvrit le passage, sans se faire prier.

Il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un depuis très longtemps, mais il retrouva vite ses marques. Cependant, les sensations n'avaient rien de comparable à ce qu'il éprouvait avec Ginny. Il n'aimait pas embrasser la rousse avec sa langue, c'était trop humide, trop baveux, trop...beurk. Avec Draco c'était la même chose sauf que... sauf qu'avec lui ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, les sensations étaient les mêmes, mais il les appréciait avec Draco.

Ses mains jusque-là inactivent se mirent à bouger lorsqu'il sentit la langue du blond venir s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Il glissa ses doigts sous la chemise et caressa la peau douce, savoura les frissons qu'il sentait courir le long de son épiderme. Un peu comme une onde de choc, chaque fois que le blond frémissait, il était également pris de petit tremblement.

Il se fit plus curieux et remonta ses doigts sur ses pectoraux, là où se trouvaient de petites protubérances déjà bien gonflés de désir. Il s'apprêta à les caresser du doigt quand il se sentit attiré vers le bas. Draco venait de s'asseoir sur le canapé et il se retrouvait à califourchon sur lui. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque son sexe frotta contre la cuisse du blond. Il releva la tête et se noya dans le gris en fusion du regard de Draco. Ses yeux étaient un peu plus brillants que d'habitude à cause du plaisir et Harry avait envie de les voir scintiller encore plus.

Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit et il se mit à genoux sur le sol, entre les jambes de Draco. Celui-ci le regarda l'air surprit et excité à la fois, lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Harry descendre son pantalon et son boxer afin d'exposer son sexe à l'air libre, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

-Tu es sur? Je ne t'oblige à rien Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Il s'en moquait si Harry voulait prendre son temps, donc ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça s'il devait rentrer chez lui avec une gaule d'enfer dont il devrait lui-même s'occuper avec miss cinq doigts. Cependant, si le brun voulait aller jusqu'au bout, il ne lui dirait certainement pas non, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Les hormones d'abord, surtout si l'autre est consentant!

Harry de son côté regardait avec fascination le sexe de Draco, celui-ci était aussi pâle que la peau de son propriétaire, mais le gland, lui était tout rose. Une veine, plus grosse que les autres partaient de la base pour remonter jusqu'à la tête. Harry n'avait jamais fait de fellation, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais cette veine l'envoûtait. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Draco et lécha de la base jusqu'au gland, avec le bout de sa langue, cette artère. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, le gémissement du blond l'aida à poursuivre. S'il gémissait, c'est que ses caresses le stimulaient. Il lécha, comme on lèche une glace, le gland, récupérant sur sa langue un peu de liquide séminal. Le goût acre et salé ainsi que l'odeur auraient dû le dégoûter un peu, mais au lieu de ça, il retourna le lécher encore et encore.

Les sons qu'émettait Draco l'encourageaient à aller encore plus loin et il recouvrit son gland de ses lèvres, l'enfonçant petit à petit dans sa bouche. Comme c'était sa première fois il n'arriva pas à l'amener jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, car il fut pris d'une subite envie de vomir. Il se retira précipitamment, déglutissant tant bien que mal, ses yeux le piquèrent un peu et il sentit un pouce essuyer une larme un peu rebelle.

-Ça va? demanda Draco un peu inquiet.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude.

-On peut arrêter...

Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui fit comprendre que non il ne voulait pas arrêter en secouant légèrement la tête. Il lui adressa un sourire lubrique et baissa à nouveau la tête afin de le reprendre dans sa bouche. Son index qui était toujours posé sur les lèvres de Draco se retrouva happé dans une cavité chaude et humide. Son doigt se fit sucer au même rythme que sa bouche allante et venante autour de ce sexe palpitant. Il grogna en même temps que le blond, il avait fermé les yeux et les visualisa comme s'il était une troisième personne.

Draco avait la tête rejetée en arrière, sa bouche gardant toujours son doigt prisonnier, ses mains s'accrochant à sa chevelure brune pour le guider de temps en temps, son pied qu'il avait déchaussé lui caressant l'entrejambe d'une manière tellement sensuelle. Tandis que de son côté il avait la tête entre ses jambes, sa bouche montant et descendant sur le sexe gonflé de Draco, sa main libre caressant ses testicules particulièrement ronds et lourds à cause du désir.

Il sentit sans trop savoir comment que Draco allait venir, mais il ne se retira pas et lorsque le blond explosa dans sa bouche, il se déversa dans son pantalon. Les mains de Draco dans ses cheveux lui relevèrent tendrement la tête et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent prisonnières par d'autre dans un baisé à lui faire perdre la tête.

* * *

Draco marchait d'un pas calme dans les couloirs du ministère, sa journée se terminait enfin et il était particulièrement fatigué. Demain, c'était le grand jour pour Harry, le procès allait commencer et il avait peur de perdre, ce qui n'avait encore jamais ressenti, même pour les cas les plus désespérés. Il entra dans l'un des ascenseurs du bâtiment et les portes se refermèrent lentement, trop lentement pour lui qui était pressé de rentrer chez lui. Une main s'abattit violemment contre les portes pour les empêcher de se fermer et Draco retint de justesse le hurlement de désespoir qui voulait sortir de sa bouche.

-Malfoy, il faut que je te parle, déclara l'homme qui avait retenu l'ascenseur.

Il s'agissait du procureur Adam Kurt et si Draco n'avait pas eu du respect pour lui, il l'aurait renvoyé bouler. Il attendit que l'homme debout à côté de lui ait retrouvé sa respiration, pour lui demander à quel sujet il voulait s'entretenir avec lui.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une affaire.

-Je ne suis pas procureur Kurt. Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais bien t'aider. Après tout, je suis celui qui défend les méchants.

-Oh arrête ton simulacre! s'énerva le procureur. Nous sommes seuls dans cette cabine. Je veux que tu jettes un œil sur ce dossier ce soir et que tu me donnes ta réponse demain. Cependant, interdiction d'en parler à qui que ce soit, cette affaire est confidentielle et si tu veux travailler dessus tu seras obligé de faire un serment inviolable.

-Tu dis ça pour attiser ma curiosité.

-Ouep! Et je sais que ça a marché, répondit Adam en lui mettant de force le dossier de l'enquête dans les bras.

Cet enfoiré avait raison, ça avait marché! Il venait juste de rentrer chez lui qu'il se jeta sur le dossier. Il connaissait tous les procès qui avaient fait polémiques, mais aucun n'avait été tenu confidentiel, qu'avait donc ce dossier que les autres ne possédaient pas.

Il pâlit au fur et à mesure qu'il assimilait les informations qu'il prenait possession du dossier. Ce qu'il lisait été totalement impossible.

* * *

-Madame la Juge, je ne remets pas en cause la capacité de monsieur Potter à élever ses enfants, bien que son homosexualité soit...

-Objection! Madame la juge nous ne sommes pas là pour faire un procès sur l'orientation sexuelle de mon client.

-Retenu, répondit la juge. Monsieur Mest venait en au fait s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien. Comme je le disais, je ne remets pas en question la capacité de monsieur à élever ses enfants, mais il faut réfléchir au choc que ces deux petits garçons... Madame Weasley et moi allons nous marier et je pense que les enfants grandiront mieux entourés par un couple qui s'aime, que part un seul homme même si celui-ci est leur père. C'est pourquoi Madame la Juge, ma cliente est contre le fait d'avoir une garde alternée avec monsieur Potter. Elle est néanmoins d'accord pour lui accorder des visites durant les week-ends, mais sous la surveillance d'un autre adulte.

-Monsieur Mest, Madame Weasley, je trouve vos propos et vos demandes bien restrictifs envers monsieur Potter, répliqua la Juge. Comme l'a dit monsieur Malfoy un peu plus tôt, nous ne sommes pas là pour juger l'orientation sexuelle du père de ces deux garçons, mais de savoir si oui ou non il est capable de bien éduquer ses enfants.

-Bien évidemment, Madame la Juge, répondit précipitamment Edward avec gêne.

-Dans ce cas, si vous comprenez les raisons de ma présence dans ce tribunal vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que j'accorde à monsieur Potter le droit d'avoir la garde de ses enfants un mois sur deux, et ce, à partir du mois prochain. Monsieur Potter.

Harry se leva à l'appel de son nom et regarda la juge, il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il venait t'entendre.

-Oui, Madame la Juge ?

-Vous allez avoir la garde de deux jeunes enfants, et bien que ce soit les vôtres, je tiens à vous faire surveiller durant le premier mois par une assistante sociale. Elle vous mettra au courant des procédures de sécurités qu'il vous faudra employer. Si vous réussissez votre Teste mensuel, alors vous pourrez continuer d'avoir la garde vos enfants un mois sur deux. Dans le cas contraire, je me verrais dans l'obligation de me ranger du côté adverse. La séance est levée.

* * *

Tout le monde était là. Draco. Hermione. Et même Ron. Ce dernier était revenu petit à petit vers lui et Harry l'avait laissé faire, trop content de retrouver son ancien ami, pour lui en vouloir de son comportement. Ils étaient en train de manger et de boire pour fêter la conclusion du procès. Quand soudain, Draco prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et déclara d'une voix douce et profonde :

-Harry, je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous nous sommes retrouvés et encore moins longtemps que nous sommes ensemble. Mais je suis sûr de mes sentiments pour toi.

-Heu... Draco...

Harry était mal à l'aise. Il présentait ce qui allait suivre et son cœur s'emballa. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ce genre de chose, il avait déjà souffert de son divorce avec Ginny. Cependant, quand Draco le demanda en mariage devant Hermione et Ron, il se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait assez pour ne pas lui dire non.

Alors il dit oui.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal honnête envers Draco. Néanmoins, cette sensation de tromperie disparut au cours de la soirée et sous le flot d'alcool qui fut versé.

De son côté, Draco se sentait coupable d'avoir fait une telle proposition. Mais il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour être en permanence, ou du moins le plus souvent possible, près d'Harry. Draco pensa au dossier secret que le procureur Kurt lui avait donné. Il avait rejoint l'équipe qui en avait la charge, mais son contenu l'inquiétait énormément quant à la sécurité d'Harry. Maintenant que le brun avait accepté sa proposition, il allait pouvoir le protéger plus facilement...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 6:**

-Bonjour tout le monde.

-Bonjour professeur.

Il se figea devant son bureau, puis se tourna vers sa petite classe composée de quinze élèves dont les notes en DCFM étaient en dessous de la moyenne. Ça faisait un mois qu'il avait commencé et il adorait son nouveau métier. Il enseignait à sept classes réparties dans la semaine, une pour chaque année. Le nombre d'élèves était assez réduit ce qui lui permettait d'animer un peu plus ses cours que les autres professeurs, et cela ne déplaisait pas aux élèves.

Par contre, bien qu'il adorât enseigner, il ne supportait pas de s'entendre appeler professeur. Il se tourna vers sa classe et leur déclara:

-Appelez-moi Harry ou monsieur. Je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour me faire appeler professeur... quand j'aurai l'âge du professeur McGonagall peut-être.

La classe rigola de bon cœur et le cours débuta. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, le soir après avoir corrigé quelques copies, il trouva Draco dans la cuisine et cette scène avait vraiment l'air bizarre à ses yeux.

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Draco s'était installé chez lui. Ils arrivaient à cohabiter sans trop de problèmes, se trouvant pas mal de points communs, sans oublier que leur mode de vie s'emboîtait parfaitement. C'était comme s'ils avaient toujours été faits l'un pour l'autre.

Par exemple, Draco aimait se lever tôt et ne supportait pas d'être dérangé par le moindre bruit. Heureusement pour lui Harry se lever toujours trente minutes après lui, ce qui laissait à Draco le temps de prendre son petit déjeuné tranquillement. Il laissait ensuite la cuisine à Harry et partait se doucher, lorsqu'il libérait la salle de bain Harry arrivait pour l'occuper. Une fois sa douche prise, Draco était assez réveillé pour supporter les discours de Harry et Harry était assez réveillé pour ne pas tenir compte des piques que lui envoyait Draco.

Une semaine, une seule putain de semaine et ils se comportaient déjà comme un couple marié depuis des années. Sans oublier que Draco lui faisait toujours à manger le soir et que, à l'inverse de Ginny dont la cuisine était tout simplement infâme, celle de Draco méritait cinq étoiles.

Le blond déposa un plat sur la table et s'aperçut de son retour.

-Ah! Tu es là. Ta journée s'est bien passée? Assieds-toi et mange pendant que c'est encore chaud.

Voilà! Qu'est-ce qu'il disait! Même pas une semaine à vivre ensemble que déjà ils se comportaient comme un couple avec vingt ans de mariage. Harry inspira un grand coup pour calmer l'angoisse qui s'emparait de son cœur chaque fois qu'il pensait bêtement que tout ceci ne durerait pas. Alors qu'il prenait place à la table, il aperçut Draco jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Depuis le procès il n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour de lui, sursautant au moindre bruit et il ne cessait de lancer des sorts de protection autour de la maison prétextant qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent! "Prudent de quoi!" Avait envie de hurler Harry.

D'ordinaire, il ne disait rien, trouvant juste l'attitude de l'avocat étrange, mais maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble l'énervement commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, surtout que tout avait débuté depuis l'annonce de leur mariage. Est-ce que...

-Draco Lucius Severus Malfoy! s'exclama Harry en se levant, faisant sursauter le blond au passage. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire, ce que te rends autant paranoïaque!

Au lieu de lui répondre Draco haussa un sourcil l'air de dire "qu'est-ce qui te prend? Es-tu devenu fou?" et il alla s'asseoir devant son repas pour se mettre à manger comme si Harry ne lui avait même pas parlé. Harry de son côté avait l'estomac dans les talons, l'indifférence de Draco lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il quitta la cuisine sans un mot.

La maison qu'il avait achetée était considérée comme un petit manoir. La porte d'entrée se trouvait bien évidemment face à la rue, de cette porte on accédait à un petit hall avec des portes de chaque côté et un bel escalier au centre de la pièce. Les portes à droite donnaient accès à la cuisine et au bureau de Draco, celles de gauche au salon et à la bibliothèque. Mais il y avait une cinquième porte cachée par l'escalier qui menait vers le jardin.

Harry se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il faisait froid dehors et le vent d'automne lui mordit les joues. L'arrière de la maison était bordé par une terrasse en bois exotique. Comme le terrain était en pente, ils avaient dû mettre la terrasse sur pilotis; des marches permettaient d'accéder au reste du jardin. Harry s'assit sur l'une d'entre elles et leva la tête vers le ciel.

* * *

J'entendis des bruits de pas dans mon dos, puis je sentis Draco s'installer derrière moi, m'emprisonnant entre ses jambes et ses bras.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on soit fâché, murmura Draco le menton posé sur mon épaule.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on ait des secrets l'un pour l'autre, répliquais-je.

-Harry...

-Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, m'écriais-je en me tournant vers lui du mieux que je pouvais. J'ai bien vu que quelque chose t'effrayait et j'aimerais savoir quoi! Surtout que maintenant qu'on vit ensemble ça me concerne également. Merde! Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu as pris une place importante dans ma vie.

Draco prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains, caressant de ses deux pouces mes pommettes et approcha lentement sa bouche de la mienne pour pouvoir m'embrasser tendrement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Potter.

Pour une fois mon nom de sonnait pas comme une insulte ou un avertissement. Il ressemblait plus à une caresse qui glissa sur ma peau me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps.

-Qui te parle d'amour, grognais-je. Et ne change pas de sujet, je suis toujours fâché contre toi!

Draco soupira et rentra dans la maison. Je décidais de rester dehors encore quelques minutes pour lui accorder un peu de répit avant que je ne revienne à la charge. Je finis par rentrer à mon tour et le trouva assis dans le salon un verre de whisky à la main.

Comme tout sorcier, la magie de Draco se manifestait sans baguette lorsqu'il éprouvait de vives émotions. Hermione m'avait dit une fois que si un sorcier était contrarié, il y avait différente technique pour le savoir. Sa magie pouvait se manifester sous forme de petites étincelles, ou un feu de cheminée pouvait brûler plus fort qu'à la normale. Dans le cas de Draco, c'était son whisky qui m'indiquait son agacement.

Effectivement, le liquide ambré tournait violemment dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, ce qui signifiait que mon fiancé (il va vraiment valoir que je m'habitue à penser de cette façon) était envahi de mauvaise pensée.

-Draco (je m'assois sur la table basse pour que nos visages soient au même niveau), tu commences vraiment à me faire peur. Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça? Est-ce que quelqu'un en a après toi ou moi? Est-ce que je dois me faire du souci pour mes enfants? Putain, Draco répond-moi! Ton silence me rend vraiment nerveux. Tu peux me parler, je serais faire face. Sauf si tu m'annonçais que ton problème avait un lien quelconque avec Voldemort, mais ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas. N'est-ce pas?!

C'est moi ou il est plus pâle que d'habitude?! Le peu de self contrôle qui me reste face à cette situation vole en éclat et je me retrouve prit de tremblement incontrôlable qui finissent par attirer l'attention de Draco sur moi.

-Merlin Harry calme toi. N'ait pas peur il ne t'arrivera rien je te le promets, j'ai posé des sorts de protection partout autour de la maison. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà affronté et vaincu plus d'une fois, non?!

-Mais je m'en fou de ma sécurité! Je pense surtout à mes enfants! Il m'a déjà pris mes parents et mon oncle... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il est vraiment de retour et qu'il s'en prend à ce qui m'est le plus cher? Oh Merlin, Draco! Et toi? Tu l'as trahi, tu mère aussi, il va forcément vouloir se venger. Il faut qu'on parte... qu'on disparaisse vite...

Soudain, avant que j'aie le temps de m'en rendre compte la gifle part et ma joue me pique vivement. Je devrais m'énerver, mais cela a eu le mérite de me remettre les idées en place. Draco est debout devant moi, son masque d'avocat solidement visé sur le visage.

-Je t'interdis de penser négatif quand je fais des efforts pour penser positif! De nous deux celui qui a toujours peur et qui pète un plomb face à une situation de crise c'est moi et seulement moi, donc ne me pique pas mon rôle! Me dit-il d'une fois froide ou un soupçon d'angoisse transparaît tout de même. On va régler cette affaire et de toute façon cela ne concerne pas vraiment Voldemort.

-Mais... Je croyais que...

Merlin, je ne comprends plus rien. Je demande à Draco de s'expliquer, mais il m'explique qu'il ne peut pas, car il a fait le serment inviolable de ne parler de cette affaire qu'avec les personnes concernées.

-Si toute cette histoire à un lien avec Voldemort alors je suis concerné, répliquais-je énervé d'être tenu à l'écart.

Je voyais que Draco hésitait je lui proposais de faire un tour dans le quartier. Il me regarda d'abord comme si j'étais fou puis finalement il me suivit dans ma promenade nocturne. J'eus soudain envie d'aller marcher dans Londres. Sans lui demander son avis, je nous fis transplaner dans la capitale. Il s'apprêta à m'engueuler mes ma bouche le musela. Au lieu de pouvoir prononcer des paroles, je sentis toute sa colère passer à travers notre baiser. Celle-ci diminua petit à petit pour laisser la place qu'à de la tendresse et de l'amour.

Nous reprîmes notre route main dans la main, moi souriant comme un con et lui ayant un micro sourire au coin des lèvres. On s'arrêta dans un glacier, car j'avais faim et sans écouter les remontrances de mon fiancé je décidé de m'acheter un banana Split. Draco finit par craquer lorsqu'il remarqua sur la carte « gaufre au nutela ».

Nous étions sur la terrasse, profitant du temps encore doux de ce début d'octobre. Mon dessert était presque fini et celui de Draco terminé lorsqu'on entendit un hurlement strident. J'aperçus au loin une femme quitter une ruelle en courant. Ni une, ni deux, Draco et moi étions dans la ruelle baguette à la main.

Celle-ci était une impasse, mais quand on est sorcier, le mot impasse n'a pas vraiment de sens. Au fond de la ruelle se trouvait le corps d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Je posais deux doigts contre sa gorge pour voir si son cœur battait toujours, mais vu la flaque de sang qui s'étendait sous son corps, je ne fus pas surpris de constater sa mort.

Alors que je cherchais Draco du regard, je vis mon fiancé regarder quelque chose de gravé dans le mur. Je m'approchais de lui pour voir ce qu'il fixait comme ça et mon sang se glaça lorsque je reconnus la marque de Voldemort.

Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose lorsqu'un bruit sur ma droite attira notre attention. Baguette en main, prêts à attaquer, nous nous sommes approchés de la poubelle, dont l'espace entre elle et le mur pouvait former une bonne cachette pour un adulte.

Je formais un Lumos et pointa ma baguette vers l'espace. Mon regard croisa celui d'un petit garçon. Il ne semblait pas terrifié, mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il était mal à l'aise et pas sur de lui.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Draco.

-Je m'appelle Tom. Tom Jedusor.

Dire que nous étions surprit était un euphémisme. Cependant, il fallait qu'on agisse vite avant que la police moldu ne débarque.

-On ne peut pas le laisser là, déclarais-je.

Draco relève vivement la tête et me scrute de ses yeux gris. Soudain, il me pointe du doigt et s'exclame sans tenir compte de la présence du garçon:

-Oh non! N'y pense même pas. Il est hors de question que tu viennes en aide à ce futur psychopathe!

-Je sais qu'il va faire du mal quand il sera grand, mais pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un gosse. Et ce petit doit être plus terrifié qu'autre chose ne comprenant sûrement pas ce qui lui arrive. En plus, imagine si quelqu'un voulait profiter de sa faiblesse pour se venger?!

-Eh bien bon débarras! s'écria Draco.

C'est une chose que je peux comprendre. Après tout, Voldemort n'a jamais rien fait dans sa vie pour donner aux gens l'envie de l'aimer réellement. Mais au plus profond de moi, je reste persuadé que si Tom avait connu la chaleur d'un foyer alors il ne serait pas devenu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

-Arrête de jouer aux Saints, Potter! Tu es trop vieux pour que ce nom t'aille bien. Oh Potter, tu m'écoutes! Qu'est-ce que tu... AH!

Je n'écoute plus Draco, à la place je lui attrape le bras et je prends la main de Tom au passage. Je vois bien qu'il n'a rien raté de notre échange et qu'il a bien compris que Draco parlait de lui. Draco me regarde avec effarement et je n'ai pas besoin d'être télépathe pour l'entendre crier dans sa tête "AS-TU COMPLÈTEMENT PERDUE L'ESPRIT POTTER! JE TE L'AI DÉJÀ DIT, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'ON ACCUEILLE LA MINI VERSION D'UN FUTUR FOU FURIEUX!"Finalement, je pense que c'est lui qui me comprend trop bien.

Je transplane jusque chez nous.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry eut du mal à mettre Tom en confiance et à faire en sorte que le garçon s'endorme. Une fois sure qu'il avait rejoint le royaume des rêves, Harry était resté à son chevet, regardant ce petit être qui allait devenir le futur démon du monde sorcier. Il avait du mal à l'associer à Voldemort.

Cependant, il avait de plus grandes préoccupations pour le moment. Il éteignit la lumière et quitta la chambre, laissant quand même la porte ouverte. En premier lieu, il devait calmer Draco. Ce dernier s'était enfermé dans la cuisine et il était sûr qu'à l'heure actuelle il avait réussi à faire à manger pour un régiment.

Gagner!

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il y avait toute sorte de plat sur la table, du salé du sucré.

-Draco.

Draco se retourna vers lui, une part de gâteau au chocolat dans la bouche.

-J'espère que tu ne comptes pas nous faire une crise de boulimie, continua Harry en s'approchant de lui pour enlever le plat qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Je te laisse finir ta part, mais après c'est terminé.

Il se mit ensuite à ranger les différents plats (sous l'œil boudeur de Draco), songeant qu'ils allaient devoir inviter Ron et Hermione à manger, s'ils ne voulaient pas gaspiller la nourriture. Une fois les plats emballés, réduits et logés dans le réfrigérateur, Harry ordonna à Draco d'aller se coucher.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre Potter! grogna le blond, se dirigeant quand même vers leur chambre.

-Draco, l'appela Harry sur le seuil de leur chambre.

Le susnommé se retourna vers son fiancé pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait, quand soudain, une bouche vorace se referma sur ses lèvres pour lui prodiguer un baiser torride.

-Le chocolat sur toi est encore meilleur, expliqua Harry en se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise.

Il ne fallait pas en dire plus à Draco pour que son sang s'enflamme. Il passa une main derrière la nuque du brun et le ramena vers lui pour continuer le baiser. Sa main alla se perdre dans ses mèches soyeuses, tandis que l'autre se glissait sous son tee-shirt pour caresser la peau tendre de son ventre. Celle-là même qui recouvrait ses appétissants abdominaux. Ses doigts froids donnèrent la chair de poule à son compagnon, le faisant frissonner contre lui. Il abandonna son ventre plat pour se diriger vers la partie qu'il préférait par dessous tout: ses pectoraux, mais surtout, ses deux petits bouts de chair à la peau rosée, qu'on appelait tétons.

Ils reculèrent vers le lit sans jamais se séparer et lorsque le creux de ses genoux toucha le matelas, Draco se laissa tomber sur celui-ci. Harry resta debout face à lui, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude grâce aux mains de Draco, ses lèvres encore plus rouges que d'habitude à cause de trop nombreux baisers, ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir.

Harry s'allongea à son tour sur Draco et effectua de petits coups de reins pour frotter l'une contre l'autre leur érection déjà mise à mal par le peu de place qui se trouver dans leur pantalon.

-Harry.

Draco donna un coup de reins pour faire rouler le brun et se retrouver sur lui. Il se redressa un peu pour enlever son tee-shirt ainsi que celui du brun. Une fois qu'il lui dépouiller de son haut il se pencha vers son torse pour déposer des baisers un peu partout. Lorsque sa bouche arriva près d'un téton, il donna un petit coup de langue et recommença lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements d'Harry à ses oreilles. Un vrai aphrodisiaque!

Puis il voulut plus et Draco se mit à sucer le petit bouton de chaire. Celui-ci était déjà dur et semblait très sensible chez Harry. Car il venait à peine d'effleurer de sa main son deuxième mamelon que le brun éjaculait.

Draco retira le jean de son fiancé, tandis que ce dernier le regardait faire rouge de honte. Le blond remarqua qu'il restait un peu de sperme sur le gland et décida de le nettoyer. Il enroula sa langue autour de l'extrémité du pénis et il sentit aussitôt ce dernier se tendre et gonfler.

Il avait déjà sucé un homme et il adorait ça. Il n'était pas passif, loin de là! Mais il trouvait que la fellation était un acte sexuel qui superposait magiquement la soumission et la domination. Par exemple, alors que sa bouche prenait un malin plaisir à sucer ce pénis dur et chaud, on aurait pu croire qu'il faisait la fille. Mais quand on entendait comme lui pouvait l'entendre, les gémissements vraiment forts d'Harry alors il était indéniable que c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir.

Il tâtonna de la main pour trouver le tiroir de la table de nuit, qui heureusement n'était pas trop loin et sortit le lubrifiant qui s'y trouvait. Il badigeonna généreusement ses doigts du gel et en fit pénétrer un dans le cul d'Harry. Le brun se crispa sous l'intrusion, mais il se détendit très vite, car la bouche de Draco continuait de lui faire voir des étoiles.

De son côté, Draco n'en menait pas large. Si son amant c'était tendu avec un seul doigt qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passait lorsqu'il le pénètrerait avec sa queue? Il ne se vanté absolument pas, il était juste réaliste. Son sexe était un peu plus gros que la moyenne.

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il prépare bien Harry pour que son fiancé ne soit pas trop mal lorsqu'il le pénètrera. Il tenta de rentrer un deuxième doigt et fut soulagé de ne pas sentir le brun réagir d'une mauvaise façon. Il écarta ses parois intimes en faisant le geste du ciseau avec ses doigts, puis il mima l'acte sexuel et finit par toucher sa prostate.

-Encore, gémit Harry. S'il te plaît, recommence.

Au lieu de continuer avec ses doigts, Draco délaissa le sexe d'Harry et appliqua une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur sa queue. Il se pencha au-dessus du brun pour le regarder droit dans les yeux alors qu'il guidait son gland vers l'anus de son amant.

-Inspire, lui recommanda Draco. Expire... inspire...

Et sans le prévenir, il rentra en totalité dans son cul. Harry ferma violemment les yeux et expira avec difficulté l'air qui semblait vouloir rester coincé dans ses poumons:

-Connard, réussit-il à dire le souffle court.

La réponse de Draco fut immédiate et il reçut un magnifique baiser comme excuse. Harry passa ses bras autour du coup du blond, glissant ses doigts entre ses mèches soyeuses. La poigne était douce jusqu'à ce que Draco commence à donner de petits coups de reins. Harry s'agrippa plus fermement aux cheveux d'or et rejeta la tête en arrière. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait pénétrer par un vrai sexe. Durant ces deux ans dans le monde moldu il avait quelquefois joué avec un gode, mais la sensation n'avait absolument rien à voir. Cette fois, avec Draco, c'était divin.

Harry ondula des hanches, creusant ses reins au maximum pour pouvoir aspirer le plus loin possible cette queue chaude et dure. Ses cris suivaient le rythme des hanches du blond, s'il allait vite alors il gémissait fort, si à l'inverse il allait lentement alors sa voix ressemblait plus à un miaulement qu'autre chose. Bizarrement, il était sûr que ça existait Draco.

Les coups de reins se firent plus forts, plus rapides et le sexe de Draco venait souvent toucher sa prostate. Harry n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts, il transpirait à grosse goutte et son sexe le faisait souffrir. Cependant, il n'eut même pas besoin de se toucher pour éjaculer, Draco venait de donner un autre coup de reins. Il était comme les autres, mais ce fut le coup de trop et Harry explosa au sens figuré du terme bien sûr. Il sentit tout son corps se contracter et de longs jets chauds venir maculer son torse.

Il s'écroula sur le matelas et commença à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit Draco gémir plus fort et une sensation d'humidité l'envahit de l'intérieur. Il attira le blond contre lui et ramena les couvertures sur eux.

-Laisse-moi nous jeter un sort de nettoyage, répliqua Draco lorsqu'Harry ne voulut pas le lâcher.

-Nan, on s'en occupera demain.

Et Harry s'endormit, très vite suivi par Draco.

Après tout ce temps

Draco mangeait en silence, surveillant du coin de l'oeil le petit garçon en face de lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de souris intérieurement lorsqu'il constata que le gamin faisait la même chose. Harry et lui avaient expliqué à Tom qu'il serait plus en sécurité chez eux et avaient tenté de lui faire comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Tom leur avait ensuite raconté qu'il était dans sa chambre lorsqu'il avait senti son corps se faire aspirer. Il s'était ensuite retrouvé nez à nez avec la victime, mais celle-ci était déjà morte. C'était la seule fois ou Tom avait ouvert la bouche et c'était il y a deux jours. Harry était peiné par ce comportement et Draco savait pourquoi puisqu'ils s'étaient un peu disputé la veille à ce sujet.

Harry était parti coucher Tom et quand il était revenu il tirait une tronche de six pieds de long.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? avait demandé Draco.

-Il n'a pas voulu me tenir la main, ni que je le borde avant qu'il s'endorme. Quand je lui posais des questions il se contentait de me regardais droit dans les yeux, avant de les baisser.

-Et à quoi t'attendais-tu exactement? Ce gamin à un destin tout tracé Harry, tu ne peux pas le changer. Si tu le changes lui, c'est toute notre vie qui s'en retrouvera bouleversé!

-Je sais, mais je préfère ne pas exister si ça me peut sauver la vie de mes parents...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore?!

-Si je réussis à faire du Tom de cinq ans un gentil garçon et qu'il repart dans le passé alors peut-être que je peux faire en sorte que le mage noir Voldemort n'existe pas.

-As-tu réfléchi deux secondes qui s'il a existé ce n'est pas pour n'importe qu'elle raison?! Supposons que tu réussisses à convertir la puce en un être bon, qui te dit qu'il retournera dans le passé, et supposons qu'il y retourne, qui te dit qu'il se souviendra de toi ? Deuxième hypothèse, il pourrait très bien retourner dans le passé en étant un être bon, mais dans ces cas-là quelqu'un d'autre pourrait très bien prendre ça place. Supposons quand essayant de vouloir faire le bien tu fais tout le contraire! Harry, je te le dis ne te confronte pas au destin, il est irrémédiable."

Harry avait regardé Draco, puis il lui avait tourné le dos et éteint la lumière.

Draco restait toujours sur ses positions, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se rappeler que le garçon aux joues rondes et à qui il manquait une dent allait devenir le pire sorcier de l'humanité.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ce que tu as dit?

La question le tira de ses pensées, elle le surprit également. Il regarda Tom et répliqua:

-J'ai dit des tas de choses depuis que tu es ici, si tu n'es pas plus précis je ne pourrais pas te répondre.

Le ton était froid et Draco s'en voulut jusqu'à ce que Tom lui fasse un grand sourire.

-Je t'aime bien et Harry aussi. Vous au moins vous avez pas peur de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-À l'orphelinat, les autres enfants m'évitent et lorsque je fais une bêtise les surveillantes me grondent, mais je peux voir dans leurs yeux que je leur fais peur. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi si je peux faire des choses qui sont bizarres. Si?

-Non. Non, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Et voilà, il était cuit lui aussi. Il avait tenu plus longtemps qu'Harry, mais il avait quand même fini par adorer ce gosse. Il lui expliqua donc quelques petites choses qu'il savait sur la magie et il l'emmena même faire un tour de balais. Il avait oublié la question jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent à la maison et que Tom la pose à nouveau:

-Est-ce que je vais vraiment devenir méchant plus tard?

-Hé bien... je pense que ça dépendra de toi, répondit Draco incertain.

-Comment ça?

-Si tu souhaites devenir quelqu'un de mauvais ou si tu veux faire le bien, alors tes actes suivront ton raisonnement.

-Oui, mais si moi j'ai le sentiment de faire le bien.

-Dans ces cas-là regarde ce que les autres pensent de toi. En général, il y a peu de personnes qui veulent faire de mauvaises choses.

-Oh... Donc le méchant que vous avez connu il était tout seul!

Merde! Il avait oublié que ce petit était déjà fort intelligent. Bien sûr que non Voldemort n'avait pas été tout seul, il avait rassemblé beaucoup de monde autour de lui. Mais comment l'expliquer sans se contredire.

-Écoute, on en parlera plus tard avec Harry d'accord. Pour l'instant, va donc prendre une douche.

Voilà! C'était ça la meilleure solution, laissé son fiancé se débrouiller du paquet de pointes! Merlin, maintenant il se mettait à parler comme un moldu.

Après tout ce temps

Harry était rentré deux heures après l'heure balade. Tom lui avait alors raconté en détail les péripéties de son après-midi et le brun l'avait écouté, heureux de constater que son comportement était plus ouvert. Draco laissa son fiancé coucher Tom, pendant ce temps-là il commença à dresser la liste des invités pour leur mariage.

Il avait repéré quelques salles pour recevoir les convives, mais certaines étaient plus petites que d'autres. Il fallait donc savoir combien de personnes ils comptaient inviter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Harry dans son dos, encerclant les épaules de Draco de ses bras.

Le blond s'apprêtait à lui répondre, lorsque le sortilège de protection que lui et Draco avaient placé autour de la maison s'actionna. Une seconde après, ils étaient tous les deux debout et se précipitèrent vers la chambre de Tom.

Devant la chambre, Draco ne prit même pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte, il envoya un sortilège contre celle-ci pour la faire partir en fumée. À l'intérieur de la pièce, deux hommes avec des masques de Mangemorts se trouvaient près de Tom. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour qu'il fonce droit sur eux.

Malheureusement, ils avaient prévu le coup. Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'un sort d'éjection le propulsa hors de la pièce. Puis ils transplanèrent presque aussitôt, emmenant Tom avec eux.

Draco alla aider Harry à se relever, mais son esprit était perdu dans un tumulte de détails. Il était sur à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent qu'il connaissait l'un des deux hommes. Il aurait pu reconnaître cette chevelure rousse sans aucune difficulté, mais pourquoi un Weasley aurait fait ça? Et surtout, comment aller réagir Harry lorsqu'il lui dirait?


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voici le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!=)**

**Normalement il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, mais selon mon humeur il y en aura peut-être deux!^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Il avait désespérément besoin d'aller aux toilettes, mais la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait ne le permettait pas. Cependant, ça faisait sept heures que son joli cul reposait sur une pierre froide et humide en haut d'un immeuble. Il n'avait pas bougé pendant ces sept heures, même pas pour boire ou manger. De là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue dégagée sur la maison en ruine juste de l'autre côté de la rue. Les vitres sales autour de lui offraient un bon camouflage.

Ça faisait deux jours que Tom avait été enlevé. La situation avait rapidement était maitrisé par les Aurors, mais ni lui, ni son fiancé voulaient être écarté de l'affaire. Les deux Aurors chargé du dossier les avaient interrogés pendant une heure:

**-Bien, on va commencer par vous poser quelques questions et plus vous serez honnête avec nous plus l'enquête avancera. Avait déclarer l'Aurors Smith.**

**Ron se trouvait juste derrière lui en retrait. Il avait l'autorisation de suivre l'enquête, mais pas d'y participer. Son supérieur avait, à juste titre, trouvé qu'il se sentait trop impliqué. Ce fait s'avéra vrai lorsque Smith demanda:**

**-Pouvez-vous identifier l'un des agresseurs?**

**Harry avait dit non, mais pas Draco.**

**-L'un d'eux était roux, et je suis presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de la famille Weasley. Avait-il déclaré.**

**Ron avait immédiatement pâli avant de se jeter sur lui dans l'intention formelle de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule. L'Aurors Smith et Harry furent plus rapides que lui et l'en empêchèrent.**

**-Monsieur Malfoy, reprit l'enquêteur après avoir assommé son collègue, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous dites?**

**-Bien sûr que non, j'ai dit que j'étais presque sur. Mais je ne connais pas d'autre sorcier londonien mis à part les Weasley qui soit roux.**

**-C'est impossible, murmura Harry pour lui même avant de reprendre plus fort, aucun membre de cette famille ne porterait le masque des Mangemorts.**

**-Malheureusement Monsieur Potter, il y a bien des choses que les gens font sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi. D'après le détail de votre fiancé, l'agresseur devait avoir les cheveux arrivant au moins au niveau de la nuque, qui dans la famille Weasley a les cheveux aussi longs.**

**D'abord décontenancé, Harry répondit:**

**-Molly, Ginny et George.**

Molly et Ginny avaient très vite étaient mises hors de cause, mais comme George ne ce n'était pas montré à sa convocation, les soupçons avaient commencé à peser. Les Aurors avaient reçu un mandat du juge pour effectuer une perquisition à sa boutique et son domicile et les résultats avaient été durs pour la famille Weasley et Harry.

Draco soupira silencieusement. Ses fesses lui faisaient mal, sa vessie était sur le point d'exploser et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour ne pas s'être mépris au sujet du rouquin lui enserrait le coeur. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil sur la maison et le signe qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps apparut. Il lança un sortilège de fumigène dans les airs et tous les Aurors en cachette autour de la maison se précipitèrent sur celle-ci.

Bien évidemment, Harry et lui n'avaient pas le droit d'intervenir. Bien évidemment, ils n'obéirent pas.

Alors que le chaos régnait dans la maison et que les sortilèges fusèrent de toute part, Draco et Harry firent le tour de la maison pour empêcher qui conque de s'échapper par le jardin. Lorsqu'ils firent arriver en courant George Weasley, tirant et trainant derrière lui le petit Tom.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous face à face, le choc fut terrible. Harry et Draco pointèrent immédiatement leur baguette contre George et Harry lui demanda de relâcher le petit.

-Comment oses-tu le défendre. Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, après tout ce qu'il nous a pris! s'écria George.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant crétin, répliqua Harry. Si tu fais ça tu ne faudra pas mieux que le monstre que nous avons combattu!

-Si nous le tuons, l'histoire changera. Tu retrouveras tes parents et moi je retrouverais mon frère.

-Si ton frère était là, il aurait honte de toi. George, je t'en pris laisse partir Tom, il n'est pas trop tard pour toi, tu n'as encore tué personne.

Le rouquin se mit à ricaner, son rire s'éleva, devenant de plus en plus dément. Il darda sur Harry et Draco un regard de fou, le genre de regard que possède une personne qui cache sa souffrance dans la folie. Voyant que la conversation n'avancerait pas Draco jeta un sort de stupéfixtion contre George et celui-ci s'écroula au sol. Tom s'approcha rapidement d'eux et Harry le fit passer derrière lui, se servant de son corps pour le protéger.

Et là, tout se déroula très vite, trop vite pour qu'Harry puisse comprendre.

Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil un sorcier sortir de la maison, mais comme il n'était pas dans son champ de vision, Harry n'avait pas fait attention qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une aurore. Ce sorcier, voyant que Tom était caché derrière le brun, lança un sortilège. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter et il vit la lumière verte lui fonçait dessus. Soudain, un corps se plaça devant lui avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Le coeur d'Harry battait la chamade, il n'osait pas baiser les yeux vers le corps à ses pieds, il ne pouvait pas. IL regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes, le sorcier se faire arrêter par les agents, mais il savait que le mal était déjà fait.

Il baissa finalement les yeux et s'effondra, pleurant et hurlant sa douleur devant le visage sans expression de Draco.

* * *

Deux mois étaient passés depuis la mort de Draco. Harry descendit les escaliers pour faire le petit déjeuner de Tom. Le petit garçon s'était très bien ouvert à Harry et cela faisait mal au brun de lui dire au revoir. Aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils seraient ensemble. Les Aurors avaient examiné toutes les reliques de magie noire présente dans la maison. Ils avaient découvert un carnet qui avait appartenu à Voldemort. Celui-ci y avait écrit tous les moyens pour ses adeptes de le ramener d'entre les morts. En dernier recours, Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen d'attirer une version passée à l'avenir. C'était un projet qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment testé, mais qui avait fonctionné à merveille.

Harry n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus. Encore une fois, il avait perdu quelqu'un en partie à cause de Voldemort. Il avait du mal à se remettre de la mort de son fiancé, en fait, il était sûr qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Draco avait été le mort de trop. Il continuerait à vivre pour ses enfants et pour Scorpius, mais il ne vivrait plus pour lui.

Pour George et ceux qui étaient responsables de ces actes, la sentence fut emprisonnement à Askaban. Harry avait souffert de voir Molly et Arthur pleurer la perte d'un autre fils. Il avait donc demandé à Kingsley s'il ne pouvait pas mettre George dans un asile psychiatrique. Le premier Ministre avait accepté. Là-bas, il avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir

Les Aurors avaient fini par trouver un moyen de ramener Tom à son époque. Il donna son petit déjeuner au garçon, puis il attendit qu'il s'habille avant qu'ils se rendent au ministère de la magie.

-Harry l'appela Ron dans le hall.

Le brun se dirigea vers lui, la main de Tom dans la sienne. Ron les conduisit vers la salle où se déroulerait le sortilège permettant de créer une sorte de portail dans le temps. La procédure se déroulerait sous haute surveillance afin que personne ne reparte avec le souvenir de ce qu'il s'y était passé. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde que cette méthode continue de ne pas exister.

-Tu auras cinq minutes avant que le portail ne se referme définitivement, lui expliqua Ron.

Harry hocha la tête et les sorciers se mirent au travail. La quantité de magie que demandait un tel sort était tout simplement gigantesque. Harry sentait sa peau être parcourue de petite décharge électrique et des étincelles se formaient de-ci de-là. Un cercle apparut au milieu de la salle, donnant l'impression qu'une boule d'énergie pure flottait devant eux.

Harry ne réfléchit pas, il savait que le sort était réussi. Sans attendre, il prit Tom dans ses bras et traversa la boule de magie.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue qu'Harry connaissait bien, car il l'avait vu plusieurs voix dans les souvenirs que Dumbledore lui avait montrés. Il s'agissait de la rue qui menait à l'orphelinat de Tom.

-C'est là que nos chemins se séparent bonhomme, déclara calmement Harry.

-Je ne veux pas, bouda Tom la voix chevrotante.

-Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Et si je deviens le méchant que tu as connu? Il faut que tu restes pour m'en empêcher.

Harry s'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur de que Tom et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Un jour, mon parrain m'a dit : "Dans le monde, il n'y a pas d'un côté le bien et le mal, il y a une part de lumière et d'ombre en chacun de nous. Ce qui compte c'est celle que l'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes, ça, c'est ce que l'on est vraiment." Tu as le choix Tom. Tu peux choisir d'être qui tu veux. N'ait pas peur de sombrer du mauvais côté si ce que tu veux faire et le bien. Ce qui te définira comme quelqu'un de mal, ces les moyens que tu emploieras pour y parvenir. Tu comprends?

-Je pense que oui. Alors on va vraiment se séparer, je ne te reverrais plus jamais.

-On se reverra un jour Tom, mais les rôles seront inversés. À ce moment-là, tu seras l'adulte et moi l'enfant. Maintenant, va, je te regarde rentrer et je m'en vais.

Tom encercla ses jambes et tenta de ses petites forces de le serrer très fort contre lui, puis il partit en courant, ne se retournant pas une seule seconde. Une fois sure qu'il fut bien rentré Harry repassa le portail. Cependant, il eut une sensation d'oppression qu'il n'avait pas ressentie à l'allée. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant à la recherche d'oxygène, puis il s'effondra.

* * *

Il se redressa en sursaut, respirant à pleins poumons l'air qui lui avait manqué. Une fois son coeur et son esprit calmé il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre. Les Aurors avaient du l'y emmenait à le trouvant inconscient... minutes, comment il pouvait se souvenir en détaille de ce qu'il avait vécu? Normalement, il aurait dû recevoir un sortilège d'oubliette.

Il se leva doucement, et quitta la chambre. Quand il fut dans le couloir, il sut immédiatement ou il était. Son coeur s'emballa et un bourdonnement s'installa dans ses oreilles. Il descendit lentement les marches, et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le salon. Il pouvait entendre des voix provenir de cette pièce, des voix qu'il connaissait toutes. Il poussa doucement la porte et se figea devant la scène.

Assis autour d'une table, Lily et James Potter, Siruis Black et Remus Lupin discutaient de tout et de rien en prenant un copieux petit déjeuné.

-Tu te lèves tôt aujourd'hui mon chéri, fit remarquer Lily lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils.

-Ca va Harry tu es blanc comme un linge, déclara Remus.

Harry pour sa part eut juste le temps de dire "Oh, Merlin!" avant de s'évanouir.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Voici le chapitre 8. Ce dernier me fait revenir sur mes propos. Il est impossible que le chapitre 9 soit le dernier. Donc pour ceux qui ne voulez pas que ça finisse, hé bien ça continuera encore un peu.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est court mais il plante bien le nouveau décort dans lequel se retrouve Harry... du moins je l'espère!^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Il était assis sur une des banquettes du Poudlard express, la tête appuyée contre la vitre froide. Il avait beau réfléchir encore et encore, son cerveau ne voulait pas se retrouver dans ce genre de réalité. C'était tellement utopique que ça virait limite au cauchemar. Son ventre se serra une nouvelle fois prêt à lui faire recracher ses tripes et cette sensation Harry ne l'aimait pas non plus. Car s'il avait mal cela voulait dire que tout ceci était bien réel.

_Bordel de merde!_

Il se leva et marcha d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes, ne vomissant rien du tout puisqu'il n'avait rien avalé ce matin.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert de nouveau l'oeil, sa mère le regardait légèrement inquiète et lui avait demandé de s'il ne souhaitait pas rester à la maison plutôt que de repartir immédiatement à Poudlard. Sans attendre Harry avait transplané sur le qu'ai de la voie neuve trois quart, chose tout bonnement impossible pour n'importe quel sorcier. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait remarqué sinon ça lui aurait valu d'interminables questions. Il s'était caché dans un compartiment, jetant un sort dessus pour faire croire aux gens passant dans le couloir qu'il était plein.

Cela avait très bien fonctionné. Il avait ensuite attendu que tous les élèves aient quitté le train et le qu'ai de Poudlard pour qu'il fasse de même. Seulement, quelques personnes l'attendaient à l'extérieur du train.

-Harry, j'aimerais que tu me suives. Demanda le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledor.

_Évidement, si mes parents sont vivant pourquoi pas lui._

Il accompagna le directeur ainsi que McGonagall, jusqu'au bureau du directeur. À l'intérieur, ses parents et Rogue semblaient attendre, mais vu l'électricité qu'il y avait dans l'air, nul doute que les deux hommes c'étaient pris la tête.

-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix posé en s'installant derrière son bureau. Par contre, je vous demanderais de mettre vos différends de côté pour qu'on puisse régler cette affaire au plus vite. Bien, Harry j'aimerais savoir comment tu as fait pour transplaner sur le qu'ai de la voie neuf trois quart.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Harry, je suis inquiète pour toi. Ce matin, tu semblais tellement distant... est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?

Rogue marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et cela suffit pour mettre le feu au pourpre de son père. Celui-ci se leva prêt à dire quelque chose, mais une tape de Lily sur son bras l'arrêta dans son élan.

-Ça suffit, James.

-Mais c'est lui qui a commencé.

-Pour être exacte, c'est toi le premier coupable.

L'accusation d'Harry surprit tout le monde. Avant que le brun ne tourne sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche et comprenne qu'il n'était pas censé connaitre ce genre de détail, il s'expliqua:

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de le martyriser avec Sirius. Tu l'as même suspendu dans les airs avant de lui baisser son pantalon. Ton comportement correspondait plus à un Serpentard qu'à un Gryffondor.

Il vit le visage de son père se décomposer et il dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de s'excuser. Il venait de faire un voyage dans le temps, de modifier son passé, son présent et également son futur puisqu'il se retrouverait à nouveau dans la peau d'un gamin de seize ans. Il était on peu plus que frustré, et assister aux prises de bec entre son père et Severus l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

-Si vous permettez je vais aller me coucher je suis fatigué.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du directeur qui lui, semblait particulièrement intrigué par tout ceci. Mais il ne se faisait pas de soucis, il finirait bien par connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Harry ne retourna pas dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, car il ne se souvenait plus du mot de passe. À la place, il se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Arrivé devant elle, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait. Il entra dans ce qui semblait être un salon avec un canapé en velours vert et un feu de cheminée pour chauffer la pièce. Devant le canapé se trouvait le miroir de la risée.

Harry s'installa confortablement et se couvrit de la couverture verte qui se trouvait sur le canapé. Il regarda le miroir et le reflet de Draco apparu devant lui. Harry serra fortement ses paupières pour ne pas pleurer, car même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une image, une pâle copie de l'homme qu'il avait connu, il savait que Draco aurait été triste de le voir en larme.

Il resta assis toute la nuit devant le miroir. Il réussit à s'endormir aux aurores avec le sentiment que le blond en face veillerait sur lui.

* * *

-Harry... Harry!

Le brun papillonna des paupières à l'appel de son prénom. Devant lui Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec inquiétude. Il se redressa et sentit son corps protester contre lui pour l'avoir forcé à dormir sur un canapé trop petit pour son corps.

-Ça va mon pote? demanda Ron.

-Oue, je crois, quelle heure il est?

-Bientôt dix heures et si l'on ne se dépêche pas on va être en retard pour notre cour de défense contre les forces du mal.

_Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ce cours!_

Harry aurait voulu répliquer ça à Hermione. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir. Ils avaient seize ans et étaient élèves à Poudlard. Personne ne savait qu'Harry venait de... de... en faite il ne savait même pas d'où il venait, où il était! Il allait finir par devenir fou. Si ça se trouve, il l'était déjà.

-Écoute Hermione, je ne me sens pas très bien. Vous avez qu'à dire au prof que je suis malade.

-Harry ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, déclara Ron se qui étonna un peu le brun. Il ne t'aime vraiment pas ce type.

-Oh Merlin! Ne me dites pas que c'est Rogue le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Hermione leur avait attrapé le bras il les tirer pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas en retard. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils furent assis et que leur professeur entra quelque seconde après eux. Merlin soit loué il n'était pas en retard.

Elle crut défaillir lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'oeil Harry se lever et s'adresser à leur professeur en le... _tutoyant_?!

* * *

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait bien évidemment supposé, à juste titre, que c'était le changement de son destin à lui qui avait bouleversé le sien, mais de là à le voir dans cette classe.

-Alors tu es finalement devenu professeur! s'exclama-t-il en se levant, ne tenant pas compte des petits cris choqués et de la main d'Hermione qui tentait de la faire se rasseoir. Remarque c'est toujours mieux que d'être un criminel, mais j'avais supposé que tu t'orienterais dans la politique.

Le dos de son professeur se raidit et lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux marrons, cherchant surement à sonder son âme. Puis, son visage s'illumina et il courut vers lui en le prenant dans ses bras, le serrant tellement fort qu'Harry crut entendre quelques vertèbres craquer.

-Harry! s'exclama son professeur. Je suis tellement content de te revoir toi et non ce petit merdeux. C'est bien toi hein! Dis-moi que c'est bien toi!

-Oui, c'est moi Tom.

Le professeur faillit pousser un cri de joie, mais il se retint à la dernière minute, remit son masque de froideur et cracha aux élèves présents que le cours était annulé. Personne ne se fit prier et tout le monde disparu et la rumeur commencèrent à circuler dans les couloirs de l'école. Qui était ce Harry, qui n'était pas Harry?! L'histoire devenait aussi loufoque que le cerveau de Luna.

Harry passa le reste de la matinée à parler avec Tom. Ce dernier lui raconta combien il avait pu lui être insupportable lorsqu'il était dans sa classe. D'après ce que lui disait Tom, il était le portrait craché de son père, il aimait bien martyriser les élèves de Serpentards, il répondait à ses professeurs et ses notes, bien que suffisantes, étaient largement en dessous de ce dont il était réellement capable. Bref... le nouveau Harry était une petite racaille.

Tom lui expliqua qu'il avait également un pied dans la politique. Il essayait de faire en sorte que les coutumes magiques ne soient pas oubliées. Il avait monté une sorte d'école où l'on apprenait les bonnes manières de sociétés sorcière. Il avait également réussi à faire en sorte que les autres écoles inscrivent ce genre de cours dans leur programme. Ca avait fonctionné du tonnerre, car même des parents moldu avaient obligé leur enfant à suivre se programme, au grand damne de certain.

-J'étais heureux comme jamais lorsque j'ai appris par les sondages que même le Premier ministre soutenait mon école.

Effectivement, Harry put constater que le visage de Tom ressemblait à celui d'un enfant devant un gros cadeau. Lorsque le repas du midi arriva, Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il quitta Tom pour rejoindre la grande salle, le professeur ne l'accompagnait pas, car il avait un rendez-vous à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Alors qu'Harry marchait d'un pas léger, il percuta un garçon au détour d'un couloir.

-Pardon...

-Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas! s'exclama une voix qui glaça le sang d'Harry. Potter?! Le contraire m'aurait étonné, il n'y a qu'un rustre dans ton genre pour foncer sur les gens comme ça!

_Merlin_, pensa-t-il, _pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi comme ça?_

Devant lui se tenait froidement Draco Malfoy. Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et les larmes montèrent doucement dans ses yeux. Il serra fort les paupières et reprit son chemin laissant derrière lui l'homme de son coeur.

* * *

**Matsuyama**: Si Harry était resté avec Tom, il n'aurait jamais retrouvé Draco!^^

**Sen Orizawa:** Ben alors, faut pas pleurer, tu vois bien qu'ils se retrouvent!^^ De toute façon mes histoires connaissent toujours un Happy End.

**Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ou l'ajoute en favoris!=) J'espère que je ne vous déçoit pas, sachez que je suis ouvert à toutes remarques!=)**


	10. Suite

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Ce chapitre me sert juste pour vous prévenir!**

**La suite est en ligne avec la fanfiction "Recommencement"**

**Bonne journée.**


End file.
